Tears and Whiskey
by LOTSlover
Summary: Bruce comes to a drunken Diana's rescue when her boyfriend breaks up with her. Angst/Comfort/Romance. BMWW
1. Tears and Whiskey

**TITLE** **:** Tears and Whiskey

 **AUTHOR** **:** LOTSlover

 **CHARACTERS** **:** Batman / Wonder Woman

 **RATING** **:** T

 **WARNINGS** **:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

 **SUMMARY** **:** Bruce comes to a drunken Diana's rescue when her boyfriend breaks up with her. Angst/Comfort. BMWW

 **Tears and Whiskey**

 _ **Watchtower; May 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 01:46 EST**_

Flash stood before the transporter, his right foot rapidly tapping the ground and creating an irritating noise reminiscent of the motor of a speed boat. A civilian staff member running diagnostics on the transporter threw him a glare that Flash was completely oblivious to. He had a huge problem on his hands and he needed help immediately.

"How long did he say he'd be?"

Tom looked up at Flash, an annoyed expression clearly conveying his feelings at that moment. "Since the last time you asked me thirty-seconds ago, I'd say three more minutes."

"Sorry, but I can't help it!" Flash cried, throwing his hands up into the air in frustration. "We have a real crisis here!"

Tom's frown deepened. "What is it?" he asked. "Do I need to recall Superman from Malaysia?"

"No, no, no," Flash bemoaned, his head falling back with an exaggerated sigh as he stared at the ceiling. "Bats is the only one who can help right now!"

At that moment, the transporter fired up, a bright light encompassing the transporter pad before disappearing to reveal the Dark Knight of Gotham. His jaw was set like steel, his hands balled into fists at his sides, his mood as dark and brooding as ever.

"Where is she?" he demanded without preamble as he stepped off the pad.

"Bats!" Flash cried in relief, stepping directly into the path of the dangerous vigilante. "What took you so long? You've got to do something! We have a real emergency here!"

Batman sneered as his gaze slowly dropped to Flash's hand clutching the front of his uniform. "Where is she?" he darkly rasped, his patience thinning rapidly.

"She's on the observation deck," Flash revealed, swiftly removing his hand before he lost it.

Batman stalked from the transporter room without another word, Flash following close behind him. "You have to do something, Bats," Flash told him, his panic still running rampant despite the fact that Batman was finally here. "She took my whole secret stash and locked herself on the observation deck. She won't open the door or answer my calls. You gotta save my stash."

Bruce turned a menacing glower on the scarlet speedster, one typically saved for criminals and miscreants. "Alcohol is forbidden on the Watchtower. If you hadn't had it up here, she wouldn't be in this situation right now."

Flash had the decency to look somewhat sheepish about the obvious part he'd played in his friend's current predicament. "I don't know, Bats," he thoughtfully said. "She's pretty upset. If she hadn't gotten it here, she could have ended up just about anywhere right now. At least this way we can keep an eye on her."

"What happened?" he demanded.

"No clue," he replied with a shake of his head as they made their way to the observation deck. "She was cursing in Greek and muttering something about men being the scum of the Earth. Actually, I cleaned that up for you. You don't want to know what she really called the male race."

Batman noticed how Flash visibly winced. He could only imagine what Diana had said. When she lost her temper, she could curse with the best of them. "I'll take care of her," he stated, clearly dismissing him as he reached the doors to the observation room.

"Just save as much of my stash as possible," Flash told him. "I was planning a party for next week and—"

Flash abruptly and wisely closed his mouth without finishing that sentence, knowing he was in enough trouble with him as it was without taking the foot that was already in his mouth and shoving it all the way down his throat. Bats would do a fine enough job of making him hurt for this as it was.

"Fine," he sulked, his shoulders slumping in defeat. There was no way he was getting his stash back. "Tell Wondy she owes me big time."

A low growl from the back of Batman's throat caused the Flash to disappear in the blink of an eye, deciding that discretion was the better part of valor at that point. When it came to Wondy, Bats was pretty blind to everything around him except for her, his hot temper developing an even faster trigger since Diana had been dating King Faraday for the last month.

Batman tested the door to find it locked like Flash had told him. He quickly punched in the code to override the security code only to find that she had managed to disable that too. She was extremely stubborn, but so was he.

Reaching into his utility belt, he pulled out the necessary tools, forcing the door open against its will. He entered the observation room to find it completely dark save for the starlight that created a dim glow from the expanse of windows that afforded a picturesque view of the Earth.

Using his night vision lenses, Bruce scanned the room, no sign of the Amazon princess anywhere. The only thing that told him that she was there was the strong smell of whiskey that permeated the room. That and he always had a special intuition when it came to her, seemingly able to sense her presence no matter where they were.

He slowly made his way around the room past couches and plants before finally finding the one that he had been looking for. She was sitting on the floor, her back pressed up against a couch, her knees drawn up against her chest. She had a half-empty bottle of whiskey in her hand.

He looked down to toe a couple of empty whiskey bottles with his black boot, forcing them out of his path. They slowly rolled across the floor, clinking softly as they came to a stop against the wall. He clenched and unclenched his jaw several times as he stared down at the woman sitting on the floor appearing for all the world as if she'd lost all hope, weighing his options as well as his words.

"Princess," he called to her.

"Go away, Batman," she told him, her rasping anger startling him.

He watched as she tipped her head back, taking a long pull from her bottle. She drew a shuddering gasp from the burn of the liquid on her throat, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. He didn't think he'd ever seen her quite like this before, so lost and broken. It was disconcerting to say the least.

Bruce moved to stand directly in front of her, leaning his back against the window as he studied her. The fresh track of tears down her cheeks glistened in the starlight, her typically sparkling blue eyes now lifeless and dull. It hurt his heart.

"Looks like you're keeping pretty good company with Jim Beam," Batman pointed out with a patience that surprised even him. "Mind if I join the party?"

"I want to be left alone," she bit out, her voice heavy with anguish as well as the alcohol.

He slowly slid down the wall to sit on the floor across from her, his long legs stretching out before him, his boots coming to rest beside her left hip. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Fine," she spat out, gripping her bottle tighter. "I'll leave."

She began to sit forward, stopped by the firm press of his gauntleted hands against her bare shoulders. "You're in no shape to be going anywhere, Princess."

"Get your hands off me." She slowly hissed each word that was punctuated by the fury coursing through her veins along with the whiskey.

Batman slowly retreated, leaning back against the window once more as his hands came to rest in his lap. It wasn't out of fear that obeyed, but self-preservation. As drunk as she was, she no longer possessed the self-restraint that kept her from using her full strength. He needed to get her to talk to him, not rip his arms off and beat him with them.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you," he firmly stated.

Diana laughed something derisive and dark, so unlike his beautiful princess. The chill that pervaded her eyes sent a shiver up his spine. "Don't you have a criminal to maim?" she asked, pulling her bottle of liquor closer against her chest as if afraid Bruce would try to take it away from her.

"No," he simply stated.

"I thought your precious Gotham came before all else, including me," she spat out with disdain.

"Diana," he warned, not in the mood to get into another argument with her about the necessity of his mission coming first above everything.

She stared at him, bleary-eyed from the liquor and near trembling with the anger and hurt consuming her. A stray tear suddenly broke free, slowly sliding down her cheek. "Why are you here, Bruce?"

"Because my friend is hurting," he told her.

"I'm fine," she lied. "You can leave, Bruce. You're off the hook now. Feel free to do whatever you want…sleep with whoever you want. I don't give a damn anymore."

Her words caused his stomach to unexpectedly lurch, tightening with a knot of dread. She was in a very precarious place right now, teetering on the verge of completely letting him go once and for all. One single word could push her totally over that edge, setting him free forever. He knew there would be no going back if that happened.

He drew a deep breath, swallowing his uncertainties before slowly removing his gauntlets and tossing them aside. He reached up and pulled his cowl back, allowing it to fall against his back. He stared back at her, seeing her for the first time tonight through the eyes of a mortal man instead of the enhanced slits of his cowl.

She watched him for a long moment, her tearful gaze roaming over his face. "What do you want from me, Bruce?" she asked, her voice choked with anguish.

"I want to help you," he honestly replied. "I want you to talk to me…to know why you're hurting."

Diana snorted in amusement that held absolutely no humor. "That's funny coming from you."

He intently studied her as she drained the last of her liquor, tossing the bottle aside and looking around for another. She found a full bottle peeking out from under the couch she was leaning against. Instead of immediately removing the top and downing the powerful liquid, she stared at the bottle in her hand, the feel of his intense gaze burning across her skin.

"Talk to me, Princess."

Diana tightened her hold on the bottle in her hands, finding sudden fascination with the label. "There's nothing to talk about, Bruce, so why don't you go just back to your sleazy Cat and leave me alone."

She began trying to work the top free from the bottle, the tears falling faster and harder against her will. He was the last person she wanted to see her like this. A hand unexpectedly appeared in her line of sight, covering her hand on top of the bottle and stopping her from accomplishing the simple feat that was turning into a struggle.

She looked up at him, twin orbs of blue fire blazing back at him. She was stunned when he gently took the bottle from her hands, pulling the top off for her. He brought the bottle to his lips, tipping his head back and taking a long swig before handing it back to her.

He internally grimaced with the burn of the booze down his throat. Drinking alcohol was something he rarely indulged in, preferring to be totally in control at all times, but he decided to make an exception for her. She always seemed to be the exception to all his damn rules.

They sat in silence for several long minutes, neither saying a word as silent tears trailed down her cheeks. He patiently waited while she cried, just being there for her in the only way he knew how at that moment. This wasn't exactly his area of expertise, but she was always pulling him out of his comfort zone whether he liked it or not, forcing him to face feelings he'd sooner ignore.

"King broke up with me tonight," she softly confessed, her bottom lip trembling as the words began to pour from her lips with the same burn as the alcohol swimming like acid in the pit of her stomach. "He said he couldn't be with a woman who was clearly in love with someone else."

Bruce felt an inexplicable weight being lifted off his chest, the vice of dark jealousy that had held him in its powerful grip since he'd heard about Diana and King finally loosening some. He had wanted to beat the man for dating her and now he found he wanted to choke him for crushing her.

She stared past him and out the wall of windows behind him, lost in painful memories that she wished she could just forget. Maybe she could petition Mnemosyne to erase her mind, taking with her the painful memories of loving and not having, wanting and not being wanted in return.

"What's wrong with me, Bruce?" she brokenly asked. "Why doesn't anyone want me?"

Her words struck him as sharply and surely as a slap across his face, stunning him momentarily speechless. Did this amazing creature actually believe that no one wanted her? "There's nothing wrong with you, Diana."

Diana put the bottle of whiskey to her lips, holding it there but not taking a drink. She lowered her arm instead, setting the bottle down. She leaned forward, holding her head in her hands. The room was beginning to spin, her stomach churning from the booze as well as the whirlwind of emotions storming inside of her.

"King doesn't want me because I'm in love with you and you don't want me because you love Gotham," she resentfully stated, bitterness hanging thickly in the air between them along with the suffocating tension.

Bruce leaned forward, his hand tentatively reaching towards her. She unexpectedly jerked back away from him before he could touch her, moving to sit on the couch. She leaned forward once again, her forearms coming to rest on her knees. She held her pounding head, her fingers digging into her scalp as she tightly gripped her hair in a futile attempt to stop the pain teeming inside of her.

"What is it about me?" she questioned him with honest curiosity lacing her voice. "Am I not pretty enough? Smart enough? Special enough? Good enough?"

A snort of amused laughter filled the air, causing Diana to look up sharply with a glare that could have incinerated him had she been the Man of Steel. "You honestly don't know, do you?" Bruce asked her with obvious surprise.

"Know what?" she angrily growled, her fists clenching at her sides.

"What you do to me," he evenly replied.

"What in Hades are you talking about, Bruce?" she yelled, wincing at the pain that rang through her head.

"How I get a flutter in the pit of my stomach when you walk into a room or how your smile alone lights up my whole world," he continued, staring her down with an intensity that mesmerized her. "How your Jasmine scent nearly makes me forget my own name…or how I can hardly sit beside you during a Founders' meeting without wanting to kiss you senseless. Do I need to go on?"

Her heart began to race faster, beat harder with every word that he uttered. "I…I don't understand," she whispered. "You always push me away."

"I push you away because I want you so damn much," he confessed.

The unwanted tears returned with a vengeance that she couldn't begin to win the battle against. She bit at her bottom lip, stunned and unsure what to say to him. She watched as he slowly got to his feet and made his way to her, her breath catching in her throat as he sat down beside her. He reached over to take her hand in his and lacing his fingers with hers.

She lifted her head, turning to look at him. "Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"I was afraid…I guess I still am," he admitted.

Diana stared at him in stunned disbelief, seeing a vulnerability in him that she'd never seen before. His eyes were open to her for the first time in a long time, allowing her to see past his defenses to the scared little boy that lived inside of him.

"Why?"

"You're the first person who has ever gotten through all of my defenses," he revealed. "No matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried or what I threw at you to keep you out, you managed to get further into my heart than anyone I've ever known before. I didn't know how to deal with it so I pushed you away. It was easier to do that than to face the fact that I was falling in love with you."

"Love?" she whispered.

He slowly nodded his head, an unanticipated sense of peace washing through him. It was as if saying the words had somehow set him free, breaking the chains that he had held him fast and had kept him isolated for far too long. "Yes," he softly replied, reaching out to hook a raven curl behind her ear. She was so very beautiful, almost painfully so.

Her eyes felt so heavy from the alcohol, her heart so light with the knowledge that Bruce loved her. She didn't know where they were going to go from here, what the future held for them, but she had a spark of hope that she thought had died long ago.

He slowly leaned towards her, his gaze falling to her lips. He paused a breath away from her, his heart hammering in anxious anticipation. His lips softly touched hers, brushing their sweet softness before finally claiming her with a long-awaited kiss.

Retreating far too soon for either of their liking, Bruce wrapped his arms around her, gently prompting her to lie down beside him. Her head came to rest on his chest as he draped his cape over her to keep her warm, his arms keeping her firmly pressed against his side.

Hooking her leg over his, a contented sigh escaped her lips as sleep swiftly claimed her, Bruce holding her close as sleep took him too. Neither noticed a certain scarlet speedster sneaking into the observation room, snatching up the still full bottles of Jim Beam that lay forgotten on the floor.

Closing and locking the door behind him, Wally decided it was definitely time to find a new secret hiding place for his party stash.


	2. Roses and Wine

**TITLE** **:** Roses and Wine

 **AUTHOR** **:** LOTSlover

 **CHARACTERS** **:** Batman / Wonder Woman

 **RATING** **:** T

 **WARNINGS** **:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

 **SUMMARY** **:** Sequel to Tears and Whiskey, Bruce and Diana try to work through the beginning of a relationship. BMWW

 **Roses and Wine**

 _ **Watchtower; May 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 07:20 EST**_

Diana moaned groggily as conscious awareness began to take hold of her, forcing her awake and to face the consequences of her actions last night as well as the humiliation. She rolled over onto her back, immediately cognizant of two things—her head was pounding and she was alone.

She groaned in misery as she pressed the heels of her hands against her eye sockets in a futile attempt to alleviate the drums that relentlessly pounded away in her head. She had to try to figure out what had really happened last night and what had been nothing more than a dream conjured from the depths of a drunken haze.

Her muddled thoughts took her back to what had started it all—her date last evening with King Faraday and how everything had begun to unravel right before her eyes.

 _ **Washington, DC; May 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 21:37 EST**_

 _Diana set her wine glass down as she studied the handsome man sitting across the small, intimate table for two. "You seem distracted tonight," she commented. "Is everything all right, King?"_

 _He looked up from his half-eaten dinner that he'd been picking at all evening, his eyes filled with something that was akin to regret, but Diana couldn't for the life of her figure out why. They'd had a pleasant evening so far, the perfect ending to a day that hadn't begun as such. A mission this morning with Batman had gone terribly wrong, but thankfully both of them had escaped without injuries, allowing her to enjoy her date tonight without second thoughts about her teammate._

 _King stared at her for a long moment as if earnestly weighing his words before taking the cloth napkin from his lap and wiping his mouth with it. He tossed it onto the table before his forearms came to rest on either side of his dinner plate, leaning in with a sudden determination he hadn't felt up until that moment._

" _I don't think we should continue to see each other anymore, Diana," he told her._

 _She felt as though she'd been hit, his words coming out of nowhere and blindsiding her with a painful sting that she had been ill-prepared for. "What?" she gasped, stunned._

" _Diana, you're an incredible woman with an inner beauty like no one I've ever met before, but I just don't see this relationship going anywhere," he continued, his expression as miserable as hers was becoming._

" _Why?" she demanded, anger replacing the surprise that had just been there. "What makes you say that?"_

 _King looked away from her, his gaze roaming across the crowded restaurant as if suddenly realizing this might not have been the most appropriate place to break up with a powerful Amazon with a temper to match. He didn't want to suddenly find himself in the parking lot by way of the plate glass window they were sitting by._

" _I just don't believe that you feel the same way for me that I feel for you," he confessed, his fingers of his right hand curling into his napkin as he silently prayed she wouldn't rip his throat out right here in front of everyone._

" _I care for you, King—" she began to tell him._

" _But you don't love me," he finished for her._

" _I never said that," she snapped, her blue orbs infernos of simmering anger._

" _But you didn't say it either," he pointed out. "It's all right, Diana. I'm not upset with you. The last month spent together has been amazing, but I can tell that your heart lies with someone else."_

 _Diana's glare darkened dangerously as she tossed her cloth napkin on the table before sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms against her chest in utter defiance of his accusation. "My heart does not belong to someone else," she spat out. "My heart is my own."_

 _A sad smile tugged at the corners of his lips, understanding flooding his face. "You don't believe that he shares your feelings…or maybe he doesn't even know yet himself how you feel."_

" _I don't know what you're talking about," she answered him with a huff, averting her eyes to stare out the window to her left as the rain began to fall._

" _Diana, I'm not blind," he told her with a razor-sharp edge to his voice, his jealousy rising to the surface. "I see the way you look at him, the way that you two always gravitate towards each other like there's no other person in the world. I saw the picture of you and him in the newspaper this morning after your mission…the way that you were hovering over him to make sure he was all right. It's quite obvious there's something there between you."_

" _I don't know what you're talking about," she ground out._

 _A derisive laugh escaped his lips as he shook his head, seeing that one or both of them were in denial. He had a feeling it wasn't all her, but him as well. "Batman."_

 _He watched with bitter validation as she bristled with the mention of the Dark Knight's name, her jaw clenching tightly like a steel trap. The proof was right there before his very eyes in the way that she tightened her grasp on herself as if trying to hold herself together or from revealing anymore than she already had._

" _There is nothing going on between me and Batman," she angrily stated, struggling to keep her temper in check. "We are good friends…teammates…nothing more. Nothing will ever happen between us—not now…not ever."_

 _Her response sounded rehearsed, something that she had either repeatedly told herself or had been told to her by the one who shared in her denial. Didn't the fool understand what he was missing? What it really meant to have an amazing goddess like this fall in love with him, choosing him over all others? Damn fool truly was blind as a bat…or maybe he saw it all too clearly. Was any mortal man actually deserving of her?_

" _Diana, I don't want to prolong this any longer and I definitely don't want to argue over something that you're not willing to even acknowledge," he shot back. "You either don't want to see it or you do see it and you aren't willing to deal with it."_

" _King, I—"_

 _The Agent held up his hand to stop her as he pulled his wallet out to throw some bills on the table. "I accepted a transfer today, Diana. I'm going deep undercover tonight and will be gone for the next year, probably longer."_

 _Angry tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but she forced them back. Her shoulders slumped slightly, wondering how she had let things fall apart like this. "I see," she softly murmured, biting at her bottom lip. She honestly had tried with him, had wanted to feel more for him than she did. Maybe in time she could have grown to love him, but now she'd never know._

 _He drew a deep breath as he stood to his feet. "I'm sorry, Diana," he replied, trying to lighten the mood a little. "Please know that I don't regret one moment spent with you. It's been the best month of my life. Besides, not everyone gets to say that they dated Wonder Woman or got to kiss her."_

 _She looked away from him again, staring out the window as the rain fell harder. She watched as a couple walked along the sidewalk holding hands, huddled beneath an umbrella and so obviously in love. They paused for a moment, the man leaning in and kissing the woman with a passion that Diana had longed to share with someone._

" _Take care of yourself, Princess," he told her. He began to turn away before pausing to look back over his shoulder at her, swallowing his jealous pride all for her. "Talk to him, Diana…tell him how you really feel. If he still doesn't want you, then he's the biggest fool that ever lived."_

 _Diana watched with steadily building fury as King left the restaurant, leaving her all alone, her only company a half-empty bottle of wine and the red roses in a small vase in the middle of the table. She ground her teeth as she reached for the bottle, pouring herself another glass of wine and downing it in one swallow._

 _Men. Who needed them? Not her. Her mother and sisters had been right along. They were nothing but pond scum, trifling with the heart and pulling strings they would only end up snapping with idiotic reasons and ridiculous explanations that held no merit or weight._

" _Excuse me, miss," the waiter politely interrupted her thoughts. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"_

" _Chocolate cheesecake and another bottle of wine," she replied as she emptied the bottle into her wine glass._

" _Yes, miss," he responded. "I'll bring it at once."_

 _King had no idea what he was talking about. If he truly wanted her, he wouldn't have given up on them so quickly, giving up on her and accepting a transfer that would take him away. Hera, they'd only been dating for a month, barely any time to truly get to know each other let alone form any meaningful feelings._

 _She poured herself another glass of wine before taking a small degree of comfort in the cheesecake the waiter brought her. The more she thought about King and Bruce, the more her anger bubbled and seethed, prickling every inch of her and clawing at her hurting heart._

 _What was wrong with them that they didn't want her? What did other women have that she didn't possess? The more she drowned herself in the wine, the hotter and bright her anger flamed. All the men in the world could go straight to Tartarus for all she cared._

 _ **Watchtower; May 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 07:43 EST**_

Diana swallowed back the stab of pain that the reminder of last night still carried, the sting of rejection lingering in her chest. She forced herself to sit up, her boot accidently kicking an empty bottle of Jim Beam and sending it rolling into another like bowling pins.

She looked around; searching for signs that Batman had truly been here with her last night. No black gauntlets lay on the floor, no cowl on the couch where she could have sworn she had fallen asleep tucked protectively into his arms and pressed against the length of his muscular body. She lightly traced her lips with the tips of her fingers, memories of a sweet kiss that lasted only a handful of seconds flashed through her mind.

Had it all been nothing but a dream meant to further torment her? Mock her with unfilled desires that would forever stay trapped in her heart?

She leaned forward, ignoring the wave of dizziness and nausea that washed over her, her forearms coming to rest on her thighs. She gripped her pounding head in her hands, pressing her fingers into her skull in an effort to appease the hammering that only seemed to grow stronger by the second.

She knew she needed to return to her quarters to get a shower, but she was still besieged by everything that had happened, humiliated about being dumped by King and how she'd responded by getting blinding drunk. It was all so unacceptable for an Amazon let alone the Princess of the Amazons.

Her Amazonian pride had taken a sharp blow, the humiliation of it all amplified by the dream that Bruce had actually been here with her last night…confessed that he loved her too.

She had been so foolish, taking her eyes off her mission of love and peace by allowing herself to be wrapped up in the ridiculous romantic customs of Man's World. Shayera had told her once not to knock it until she'd tried it. She decided she never wanted to venture into matters of the heart again. She was done with this pathetic nonsense. There was only her mission and nothing else, no room in her life for love.

"Here…drink this."

Startled by the unexpected sound of an all too-familiar deep baritone rasp, Diana looked up in stunned disbelief to find Batman standing beside her with a mug in his hand. "Bruce," she murmured, blinking several times to clear her blurred vision.

"Drink this, Princess," he gently encouraged her, handing her the mug.

Taking it, she wrapped both hands around it, absorbing the warmth as she brought it to her nose to inhale deeply. "What is it?"

"Ginger tea," he informed her. He set down a tray of food that he'd brought with him before sitting on the edge of the table in front of her. He leaned forward, his forearms coming to rest on his thighs in a mirror image of the princess sitting less than three feet away from him. "It'll help with the nausea."

"How did you know I needed it?"

Batman studied her for a moment, his lips thinning into a grim line. "Don't you remember last night?"

Diana grimaced with the reminder, her eyes momentarily falling closed as she wrestled with the fuzzy images that lingered in her mind. "I'm trying not to," she bitterly muttered before taking a drink of her tea.

The corner of his lips twitched slightly as he watched her, noticing for the millionth time how absolutely breathtaking she was. He'd never seen her like she'd been last night and it had unnerved him more than he cared to think about.

She had always been their fearless rock, the glue that held the Justice League together. When things turned perilous, she was their beacon of hope that they constantly turned to…that he looked to. Knowing she was always there gave him strength and faith, provided him an anchor that kept him grounded. As long as she was in the world, he could function; do the things that he needed to do in the way only he could do them.

Last night had reminded him that even their strong beacon had moments of vulnerability and weakness. Despite being the most powerful heroine in the world, she was still very much a woman at heart, one that felt intensely and loved just as deeply.

And for some illogical reason that he would never begin to understand, she had fallen in love with him.

"Have you forgotten everything?" he quietly asked with a tentativeness that startled her, causing her to peer at him over the lip of her tea cup. He was more Bruce right now than Batman, more man than formidable hero.

"Some of it's still a blur," she admitted, not wanting to corner him into something confessed last night that he would only take back this morning. "You were really here last night…weren't you?"

He slowly nodded his head in affirmation, intently studying her response. Things had been confessed…feelings expressed that couldn't be taken back now. And he wasn't completely certain that he wanted to take them back. He didn't exactly regret it, but he also had no idea where to go from here or how to handle things with her.

He knew what he wanted, but, was what he wanted, what was best for him? For her? Just because they shared strong feelings for each other, it didn't necessarily make it right or something they should act on. At the same time, he'd never wanted something so badly in his life apart from getting his parents back.

The question was just how much of what happened last night did she really remember?

"I…I was worried it had all been nothing more than just a dream," she divulged, a rosy hue of shame rising to her cheeks as she remembered the sorry state that he'd found her in. It had been so un-Amazon-like.

She had been a blithering mess, crying like a broken-hearted teenager over the loss of a man that she didn't even love only to be comforted by the one that she loved most. She'd never been more humiliated in her life then she was at this moment, finding it more than difficult to meet his intense gaze as she intently studied the tea in her mug.

She wished that she could request an immediate transport straight to her quarters where she could hide from him instead of being forced to face him. She drew her legs up, tucking them under her as if attempting to curl into a tight ball so she could just disappear from sight.

He could tell she was embarrassed about what had happened last night, but she had nothing to be ashamed of. He had initially taken her aloofness as regret for her admission of love to him when in reality it had been shame over the drunken state he'd found her in.

"You were here last night?" she ventured.

"Yes," he simply said, wishing she would at least look at him again. He handed her a piece of toast from the tray he had brought with him, hoping to ease her discomfort. "Eat this. It'll help."

"I don't think anything can make me feel better right now, Bruce," she countered with a shake of her head, her raven hair tumbling over her left shoulder with the movement.

"Well, I'm trying my best, but you're making it a little difficult, Princess," he lightly teased, hoping to ease the tension that bunched her shoulders as she sat huddled on the end of the couch.

"I'm sorry," she murmured before taking a bite of her toast. The dry bread stuck in her equally dry throat at that moment, the crumbs nearly causing her to choke. She took another drink of tea, pushing the toast past the thick knot that filled her throat. "I never meant for you to see me like that. It definitely wasn't one of my finer moments."

He was taken aback by her apology, but didn't let it show on his cowled face. "You needed a friend, Diana," he said. "I'm just relieved I was the friend that could be there for you. I would've been pretty pissed to find out you confessed your love for Wally instead."

Diana couldn't help the lilting laughter that escaped, her blue eyes momentarily brightening only to fill with sadness once more. "No, instead you had to take the heat of my fury with the whole male race before unexpectedly finding out there's one man that I don't hate at all."

"I'm honored I wasn't counted among the hated, Princess," he replied with a smirk as he pulled his cowl back to reveal his dark blue eyes lit with a smolder that caused her breath to hitch.

"I could never hate you, Bruce," she replied, allowing her feelings for him to reflect in her eyes as well, hoping he could feel it.

They stared at one another for a long moment, losing themselves in some of the still unspoken emotions swimming in each other's eyes. "Diana…about last night," he began with an unexpected nervousness that caught her off-guard.

"It's okay, Bruce," she quickly came to his rescue, holding up a hand. "I said things that I probably shouldn't have said. I don't hate the male race and I know me telling you that I love you put you in a very awkward position. I'm sorry I did that to you. I didn't mean for you to find out like that. I know your mission comes first and I don't want you to feel obligated to—"

Bruce found her rambling endearing, but his apprehension got the better of him as he suddenly interrupted her. "Would you join me for dinner tonight at the manor?"

Diana froze, shocked by his request. "What?"

"Diana, I'm afraid that I'm not very good…at all of this," he confessed, releasing a reluctant sigh as he uneasily rubbed the back of his neck. "The whole playboy persona is just an act. When it comes to real matters of the heart, I'm the worst person you could have possibly chosen. It isn't something that I do very well, but I really want to try…with you."

"You do?" she whispered with a faint curl of her lips.

"I've been so miserable for the last month," he revealed, his voice edged with an air of fear. "I've been an absolute bear to be around because I thought I'd lost you to Faraday. You can ask Alfred if you don't believe me. He made sure to point it out to me every day for the last month."

Diana bit at her bottom lip to keep from smiling. "A bear?"

A crooked smile formed on his lips, one that she immediately decided she adored and hoped to see again very soon. "Okay, so that's not quite what Alfred called me," he admitted. "I cleaned it up for you, but you get the idea."

"I do," she said with a nod.

They smiled softly at each other, neither really knowing what to say. Bruce finally broke the uneasy tension. "You should probably go back to your quarters and get some more sleep," he encouraged her. "You also need to drink plenty of water. Alcohol is dehydrating."

Diana's lips quirked into an amused smirk. "Know from experience?"

"Let's just say I had a few nasty hangovers in my early days trying to establish my playboy persona before I gave up drinking," he told her, grimacing with the thought.

"Thank you, Bruce," she told him, warmth beginning to return to her features. "You've always been there for me when I've needed you the most."

"And I always will be, Diana," he promised her, reaching out to caress her cheek. His gaze fell to her lips before reluctantly retracting his hand, pulling himself back behind his walls. "I need to return to Gotham. See you tonight at the manor at six-thirty?"

"I'll be there," she replied, already missing the warmth of his touch on her face.

He stood to his feet, his legs unexpectedly feeling heavy. He found he didn't want to leave her, but he knew he couldn't stay. He grudgingly pulled his cowl back into place as Diana stood to her feet as well. He began to make his way towards the door, wishing that it was evening already and yet a part of him still remained uncertain about the wisdom of pursuing this with her.

He paused for a moment, standing there with his back to her and his head lowered. His hands curled into fists of indecision, a battle of sorts being waged within, one that no one could see but was felt with every inch of his soul. "In case you don't remember from last night…I love you, Princess," he murmured. "See you tonight."

Diana looked up from the tray in stunned disbelief to find him already heading out the door, his black cape whipping like a sail behind him. Her lips curled as she stared at the door he'd just passed through. "I love you too, Bruce," she whispered to no one.

 **A/N : Sorry if you guys are sick of me by now. As you can tell, I get into these creative spurts where fics come pouring out. Hope you don't mind. :)**


	3. Conversation and Cocktails

**TITLE** **:** Conversation and Cocktails

 **AUTHOR** **:** LOTSlover

 **CHARACTERS** **:** Batman / Wonder Woman

 **RATING** **:** T

 **WARNINGS** **:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

 **SUMMARY** **:** Sequel to Roses and Wine, Diana's first date with Bruce at Wayne Manor. BMWW

 **A/N:** **A Happy New Year's update for my favorite people! Wishing you all a safe night and many blessings in the new year. Hopefully, one of those blessings will be DC (in some form) giving us the BMWW we all want and demand!**

 **Hope you enjoy another installment in the mini-series Tears and Whiskey! :)**

 **Conversations and Cocktails**

 _ **Wayne Manor; May 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 18:29 EST**_

Diana ran her hand over the skirt of her red dress to smooth out any wrinkles or to calm her suddenly anxious nerves—she wasn't exactly certain which at this point. She was more than a little annoyed with herself for feeling so self-conscious instead of like the poised Amazon princess that she had been raised and trained all her life to be.

It wasn't like her to be reacting this way, especially about something as simple and innocent as a dinner date. Then again, no one had ever made her quite feel the things that Bruce Wayne seemed to always arouse within her. It left her feeling a little uncertain at times and extremely exasperated. At the same time, he made her feel wonderful and unexpected things.

Her hope that Bruce shared her feelings had wavered at times, but now here she was standing at the precipice…the beginning of something new between them. She found herself filled with a wave of apprehension that threatened to steal her breath away. She knew that her mother would be outright furious with her for allowing a man to have this affect on her.

She momentarily closed her eyes as she stood on the front porch of Wayne Manor in order to gather her emotions before making her arrival known, finally lifting her chin and holding her head high as she lifted her hand to knock. She was completely unaware that he was down in his private sanctuary at that very moment watching her on his security monitors and becoming even more enchanted by her.

A slight smirk formed on her lips as he intently studied her. He had been questioning whether this was something that he should pursue for so long. He knew he was in trouble no matter what he decided to do. He couldn't let her in, but he definitely couldn't live without her. The thought of her with another man inflamed a scorching jealousy deep within him that he'd never felt before, singeing every inch of his soul.

Seeing her now on his doorstep, clearly as apprehensive as he was feeling, he knew it was time to let go of his fears and embrace the goddess that had somehow managed to steal his heart. He drew a deep, fortifying breath as he stood from his chair, silently willing himself not to screw this up before things had even gotten started with her.

There was a part of him that yearned deeply for a relationship with her despite what his head kept telling him. He decided that for once in his life, he was going to allow himself to be completely selfish. He was going after what he wanted and he wanted her more than anything in this world.

Bruce passed through the opening behind the grandfather clock, the sound of Diana's lilting laughter greeting his ears and automatically putting a small smile on his face. It was a monumental feat generally accomplished by the Amazon and very few others.

He stopped in the foyer as his eyes came to rest on her. The image of her on the security feed had not prepared him in the last for what he saw in person. It suddenly felt as though there wasn't nearly enough oxygen in the room as he stared at her, his heart beginning to race as she looked up and met his intense gaze.

A faint blush tinted her cheeks as the corners of her lips curled at the sight of him. She hooked a loose raven curl behind her ear as she met his stare, unable to look away either. He looked so very handsome in a gray sweater and black dress pants.

Seeing her reaction, Alfred turned to glance over his shoulder at his surrogate son, knowing smile adorning his face. "I see that Master Bruce has managed to drag himself up from his dreary domain to grace us with his presence."

"I'll take it from here, Alfred," Bruce told him, his focus solely on her.

Alfred gave him a grin that told him how pleased he was with how things were finally developing between the two superheroes. "Well, I guess I shall relinquish Miss Diana to your care while I finish the dinner preparations."

"Thank you, Alfred," Diana said.

Alfred gave her a slight bow. "It is definitely my pleasure, miss."

Bruce eventually figured out how to make his legs cooperate as he closed the distance between them. He reached out and took her smaller hand in his, his long fingers lacing with hers. "I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad you asked me," she replied.

He felt the overwhelming desire to kiss her, but instead opted to lead her to the library instead. His thumb caressed the back of her hand as he guided her to the couch, not certain what to do now. It felt like everything was moving so fast and yet no nearly fast enough. He definitely wanted to take things slow with her, not rushing headlong into this relationship and destroying what could potentially be the best thing that has ever happened to him.

Settling down on the couch, he felt a little deflated when she sat down, putting a little distance between them instead of sitting right next to him. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked, hiding the unexpected sense of disappointment that had settled over him.

Diana visibly blanched with his offer, holding up her hand to him with a wince. "No, thank you," she grimaced. "I'm still trying to recover my lost dignity after what happened last night."

Bruce leaned towards her, taking her hand between the two of his as he gazed into her ocean blue eyes. "Hey, you have nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of."

"I've never done anything like that before," she admitted with a shake of her head. "I don't know what came over me to lose control like that."

"You were hurting, Diana," he pointed out.

"I still wish you hadn't seen me like that," she replied, averting her eyes as she bit at her bottom lip.

Bruce frowned with her response. "Why?"

Diana glanced down at his large hands holding hers. She loved his hands. They were so strong, so skilled and sure. She'd dreamed of him doing utterly amazing things to her with those hands alone. "I have never cared what others thought of me until I met you," she hesitantly revealed. "I want your respect…to be thought of as your equal. It means everything to me."

Bruce was momentarily stunned by her confession. Without a second thought, he tilted his head, kissing her with an unexpected passion that had been tightly reined in for far too long. He was free now to show her just what she did to him, how she made him feel and the feelings for her that consumed his heart.

His fingers tangled in her hair as he drew her closer to him only to be interrupted by a throat-clearing cough. He pulled back, pressing his forehead against hers and feeling more than a little ashamed for allowing things to grow so heated so quickly.

"Yes, Alfred," he practically growled, annoyed with himself.

"Dinner is served, sir," he informed him.

"We'll be right there," he replied, refusing to release Diana from his hold just yet. As angry as he was with himself, he found he didn't want to let go of her.

"We should probably go eat," Diana told him, still a little breathless from the kiss that had excited her far more than she had dreamed possible. It was taking a great deal of willpower to force her arms to loosen her hold on him.

Bruce was fighting a similar struggle as his body was trying to dictate his next move, but he forced logic to the forefront of his lustful thoughts. "You're right," he reluctantly agreed, standing to his feet and offering her his hand.

She took his hand as she stood as well only to find herself fully enveloped in his strong arms. "Never worry about being anything but you with me," he firmly said with a tenderness in his eyes that she had rarely seen before. It was as if he had pushed all his walls aside just for her, allowing her to see into his very soul to the real Bruce. "There is nothing that you could do to make me stop loving you."

"I feel the same way about you," she confessed.

Bruce chuckled softly as he released her, taking her hand in his. "I wouldn't say that just yet, Princess," he warned her as they made their way to the dining room. "You haven't seen me at my worst. I just might end up driving you away for good one of these days."

"I don't know about that, Bruce," she replied. "I'm pretty stubborn."

"I imagine you two are a perfect match for one another when it comes to being obstinate," Alfred interjected as he entered the dining room with two plates covered with silver domes.

Bruce pulled Diana's chair out for her, pushing it in for her before taking his own seat. "Thank you," she murmured. "Alfred, it smells divine."

Alfred beamed with pride as he removed the covers from their plates. "I hope you enjoy," he replied. "Now, if you'll both excuse me, I'm going to retire to the kitchen. Please let me know if there is anything more you need."

"I'm sure we'll be just fine, Alfred," Bruce reassured him, giving him a direct look. "Enjoy your evening."

Alfred took that as his cue, nodding his head in agreement before leaving the couple alone for the evening. Bruce reached for the bottle of wine, but Diana held her hand up. "No, thank you," she told him. "I will just stick with water for now."

Bruce chuckled softly with her wariness. "You know alcohol in moderation isn't a bad thing," he pointed out as they began to eat.

"I know, but I believe I drank enough last night to last me at least a couple of months," she answered with a visible grimace.

"Did you sleep well after I left?"

"No…not as well as last night on the observation deck," she shyly confessed as she reached for her glass of ice water, refusing to meet his question stare.

Bruce noticed the faint hue of a blush touching her cheeks. "And why would that be, Princess?" he coyly asked.

He was anxious to hear what her answer would be. He hoped it was the reason he had slept so well last night too. It was the first time in a very long time that he hadn't had any nightmares. He had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the stunning Amazon seated to his right.

"Must have been the company," she replied, finally meeting his intense gaze.

She felt a tremble roll through her with the way he was openly staring at her, no longer hiding his feelings for her that he had kept tightly concealed for far too long. It suddenly felt very warm in the manor as the desire to kiss him grew stronger. She could tell by the look in his eyes that Bruce was sharing the same struggle. She decided she needed to slow things down a little before they completely lost control. Of course, not that she minded that the more she thought about it.

"So tell me about these early days of your when you were establishing your playboy persona," she questioned him.

Bruce was momentarily taken aback by the abrupt change in subject, but was a little relieved nonetheless. He swore it had gotten at least twenty degrees warmer in here, but, then again, he was having dinner with a beautiful Amazon princess who had him tied up in knots on the inside. He was torn between taking things slow with her and kissing her senseless.

"I don't know, Princess," he replied. "It might taint your view of me. I might not be able to recover what's left of my dignity after that."

Diana's melodious laughter filled the dining room, her bright blue eyes shimmering with amusement as well as something else that made his stomach do flips. "It can't be that bad, Bruce."

He visibly winced as he took a bite of his salmon, savoring all the flavors as he contemplated his answer. "Okay, I'll tell you a couple of stories as long as you promise me two things. First, you don't hold it against me and, second, that you'll continue to date me regardless of what you learn here tonight."

"Deal," she readily agreed as she leaned towards him, her elbow coming to rest on the table as she cupped her chin in her hand. "Spill it, Wayne. Tell me all your drunken, sordid moments of debauchery. I promise it'll make me feel better about my humiliation last night."

Bruce rolled his blue eyes as he shook his head. "Last night couldn't possibly come close to the things I've done, Diana."

"If I haven't run away from you by now, I'd say it's a pretty safe bet that I'm in this for the long-haul," she reassured him.

He truly wanted to believe her, but he couldn't afford to. He knew that he'd eventually push her away and crush her fiery spirit. It was only a matter of time. And whoever he didn't drive away with his cold, detached demeanor was always taken from him in the end.

Diana sensed the wave of brooding melancholy that had abruptly swept over him, making her that much more determined to save him. She reached over and took his hand in hers, forcing him to meet her gaze. "Trust me, Bruce," she softly said. "I don't scare easily."

There was a faint upturn at the corners of his lips as he turned his hand over to lace his fingers with hers. "I might prove you wrong," he replied. He meant it has a joke, but he knew there was far more truth in his words than he cared to admit or think about.

"You're stalling," she told him with a mock glare.

He drew a deep breath, releasing it slowly as he sat back in his chair. "As I was preparing to become the Batman, I attended a party at a friend's house. I decided I need to really play up the drunken fool act if I was going to protect my nighttime activities. Unfortunately, I took things a little too far. I got wasted on cocktails and body shots."

Diana did her best to suppress the sense of shock that she could feel rising to her face, but she knew that she had failed miserably. "Cocktails and body shots?"

Bruce chuckled with the memory, but groaned as he remembered the horrible hangover the next morning. "Cocktails…like Martinis and Manhattans," he revealed. "Veronica kept handing me different cocktails to try and I kept drinking them in an effort to impress all the ladies."

"Oh, Bruce," Diana murmured, trying to stifle her amusement with her hand over her mouth, but failed. "Care to explain what body shots are?"

Diana could have sworn she saw a blush suffuse his cheeks as he struggled to decide the best way to describe what a body shot was, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. "I'm not sure a demure princess like you should know about body shots," he warned her.

"If you don't tell me, I'll just have to ask Wally," she threatened.

"Hell no," he adamantly stated as he leaned forward in his seat. "I'd rather you find out through me."

"Is it something we can try?" she sweetly asked, raking her teeth across her bottom lip with an air of innocence that was beginning to drive him wild.

Bruce growled low in his throat, the very thought alone of doing body shots with her enough to completely inflame his desire for her with no hope of surviving. "You'll probably change your mind when I tell you what they are."

Diana leaned in closer, a sweet smile gracing her face. "Try me."

"A body shot is a sexy way of doing shots of tequila," he explained, studying her face for her reaction. "A lime is held in your partner's mouth and the salt is put somewhere on…a…body part."

His gaze fell to her lush red lips before dipping to her breasts as sensual thoughts raced through his mind. She met his intense star head-on, not retreating in the least. "And?" she prodded him.

"And you lick the salt off of them, take your shot of tequila, and then eat the lime out of their mouth," he finished, finding his heart hammering in his chest now.

"Sounds like fun," she decided. "So what happened next?"

Bruce was stunned that she wasn't offended or disgusted with his actions. Looking back on it all now, he found himself revolted by his behavior back then. "What then?" he asked, visibly surprised by her question. "Diana, I just told you I did body shots off of several women and you ask what happened next?"

"Bruce, you haven't done anything that warrants you being put in front of firing squad," she told him. "You should talk to Wally and Shayera some time. I've learned more stuff from those two than _Cosmo_ could publish in a year."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of you hanging out with Wally and Shayera," he decided with a furrowed brow and a disapproving frown, definitely not liking the idea of Wally and Shayera filling his princess's head full of garbage. "They're going to end up corrupting you."

"Oh, and you won't?" she seductively teased with a smirk. "I never heard of body shots until tonight."

Bruce tilted his head towards her, returning her playfulness in full. "I'm positive I will," he replied, slowly closing the distance between them. "And I'm the only one you will ever do body shots with."

"You sound pretty confident, Mister Wayne," she murmured, her breath catching in her throat with his close proximity, the brush of his warm breath against her face.

"If I haven't screwed this up yet, then I'm hoping that I might actually have a chance with you."

"I'd say you have an excellent chance of—"

Bruce unexpectedly silenced her with a bruising kiss as his right hand slipped into her hair to cradle the back of her head. He felt a certain desperate urgency to keep her right there with him, fearful that she would pull away or disappear from his embrace.

He tilted his head as he deepened the kiss, his tongue prodding her lips for admittance which she eagerly accepted. He moaned deeply with the velvet softness of her mouth, her taste further arousing him. He never wanted to stop kissing her, but the need for oxygen became too demanding to ignore.

He pulled out of the kiss, but didn't release his hold on her. Her face was slightly flushed, her blue eyes dark with mutual desire. It did very little to temper his escalating need at that moment as he fought to remain in control of his body. As badly as he wanted her, he wasn't sure either of them was ready to take things that far yet.

"I want you," he breathlessly confessed the words without realizing they had just escaped his mouth.

"I think we've wasted enough time," she murmured, brushing her lips against his.

"Diana…" he whispered, his heart racing with what she was telling him…the implications of what she was saying. Did she realize what she was telling him?

"Take me," she told him, her hands cradling his face and keeping him where she wanted him as she claimed his lips.

It was filled with a passion that he'd never experienced before, sweeping away any lingering doubts about pursing this with her. He stood to his feet, momentarily breaking the kiss long enough to sweep her up into his arms and carrying her upstairs to his bedroom.


	4. Mistakes and Mimosas

**TITLE** **:** Mistakes and Mimosas

 **AUTHOR** **:** LOTSlover

 **CHARACTERS** **:** Batman / Wonder Woman

 **RATING** **:** M

 **WARNINGS** **:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

 **SUMMARY** **:** Sequel to Conversation and Cocktails, Bruce and Diana try to figure out where their relationship is going after spending the night together.

 **A/N: THIS UPDATE IS MOST DEFINITELY RATED M FOR MATURE! While it's not overtly M, it's still pretty racy so do not read if you aren't old enough. You have been warned!**

 **Mistakes and Mimosas**

Bruce sleepily sighed with a sense of peace and contentment that had long been absent from his life for longer than he could remember. The tantalizing awareness of a very feminine frame was pressed against the length of his own reminding him why he felt this way. He savored the erotic sensation of being skin to skin with her, the way her breasts were pressed against his side and her left leg draped over his.

Memories of the intense passion that they'd experienced together last night flooded his system with a renewed hunger, love given and taken and ravenously coveted in ways that he'd never dreamed possible. He'd never understood that a real love like this could truly exist let alone be possible with someone as broken as he was. He'd been with women before…some that he even loved, but it had been nothing like this, nothing like what he felt for her.

He drew a deep breath, inhaling her as well as the lingering scent of their night's activities that permeated his bedroom. It began to heat his blood all over again, but he tried to quell the need for her that she had ignited deep within him. As badly as he wanted his princess all over again, they really needed to talk.

He glanced down at the sleeping beauty lying on his chest, her raven curls tousled and making her look even sexier than he thought was humanly possible. He didn't think that he'd ever seen anyone so breathtaking in his life. When she opened her eyes and looked up at him with a sleepy smile on her lips, he suddenly forgot how to breathe.

"Morning," she murmured, closing her eyes and snuggling even deeper into his embrace as her lips curved into a sleepy smile.

He tightened his hold on her, tipping his head to brush his lips against her head. "Morning."

Diana stretched her lithe body, her breasts rubbing against him and rekindling the fire that burned inside of him for her. She tilted her head and kissed him slowly and thoroughly. His hands slowly wandered over her deadly curves, exploring all over again what he'd only just been able to discover last night. He burned every single touch into his mind—every kiss, every gasp and moan…the caresses that made her squirm and the spots that made her scream.

He would need these precious memories to keep him warm at night when he eventually lost her, when he had finally driven her away from him. As desperately as he wanted to believe that wouldn't happen with her, he couldn't escape the lingering fears and doubts that haunted him, attempting to steal his happiness and peace.

Diana's fingernails lightly traced over his chest as she slid her body over to fully lay on top of him, their kisses growing more heated by the second. His hands roamed over the length of her back before moving to grasp hold of her backside. He greedily swallowed her moan of pleasure, his brain trying to remind him that they needed to talk about last night, but she was rapidly erasing all thought processes at that moment as she began to make love to him.

He reluctantly broke the kiss with a sharp gasp as he pressed the back of his head into his pillow, his breathing ragged as unimaginable pleasure began to pound through his system with every beat of his heart. She slowly began to kiss down his body; planting gentle bites along the way only to lovingly kiss away the sting.

A low hiss escaped his lips as she thoroughly explored him, pouring every ounce of her love for him into her tender ministrations. He was overwhelmed by the intensity of their shared feelings, fearing it would end up burning him alive from the inside out. He felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest as his fingers clawed at the sheets below him, twisting them in his desperate grasp. His other hand was buried in her thick hair, hanging on for dear life as she slowly drove him insane.

He wanted even more of her, each panting breath conveying that need for her. His back arched, his face contorted with unbelievable pleasure as he struggled against the powerful urge to fall apart, but he forced himself to hold back.

Releasing the death-grip he had on his sheets, he reached for her, hauling her up his body and flipping her onto her back in one fluid motion, her raven hair spilling out all over the sheets. He quickly took control, kissing her hard as if he could never get his fill.

He kissed her cheek, devouring her jaw and neck before finding the sensitive spot behind her ear as he made love to her. He loomed larger than life above her as he moved to brace himself on his forearms. Their eyes locked on each other in a silent, intimate connection as she reached up to caress his cheek, losing themselves in each other.

What he found there completely stunned and amazed him. She was showing him such open vulnerability and absolute trust, allowing him to be in complete control once again. She had done it several times last night, but for some reason; it shook him to his core this time. It made him that much more determined to show her the same love that he felt for her as she had been showing him just moments before.

His breathing was erratic as he gasped her name, her body tensing as she came with an intense climax that left her shuddering in his arms. He followed her right after, kissing her tenderly before finally rolling off her and onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling as he fought to catch his breath, guilt like a tidal wave rising within him as he squeezed his eyes closed against the unwanted emotion.

"That was…" she breathlessly began, "…amazing."

"A mistake," he said as the exact same time.

Her euphoric haze abruptly vanished in the wake of his unexpected response, her chest clenching with sudden fear. "What?" she demanded as she sat up to stare at him in stunned disbelief.

Bruce rubbed his face with his hands before finally sitting up, sweat trickling down his chest as he faced her. The cold fury mingled with hurt that pervaded her eyes made his insides coil with regret. "Diana, it's—"

"Wasn't I good enough for the notorious playboy of Gotham?" she hissed as she got out of his bed and made her way to her dress lying forgotten on the floor next to his shirt.

"Diana," he angrily growled as he swiftly got up, closing the distance between them.

"Sorry if I didn't meet your expectations, Bruce. Maybe you can look Selina up for another fling. Maybe she can do for you what I was unable to do." Diana turned her back to him as tears began to well in her eyes, anger and hurt welling up inside of her.

"Diana! Stop it," he growled. "Let me explain."

"I gave up my purity…turned my back on my heritage for you because I thought you loved me as much as I love you," she told him. "I should've known that you'd use me only to push me away the next morning. You've always pulled me in only to push me away."

Her broken voice choked with tears was like a blow to his heart. He roughly grabbed hold of her arms, forcing her to turn around to look at him. "Last night was the best night of my life," he heatedly confessed, angry with himself for not choosing his words better. "I have never felt love like what you showed me…like what we shared with one another. The reality of being with you was far better than anything I could've ever dreamed."

"Then why was it a mistake?" she asked, trembling with barely controlled anger.

"It wasn't a mistake in the way that you took it," he told her with a scowl. "I swore to myself that I was going to take things slow with you…to not rush into anything. Instead, I completely lost control. I took you to my bed and made love with you all night long. It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

He turned his back to her, his chin falling to his chest in shame, stunning Diana. "Bruce, I wanted to be with you last night," she replied. "I've wanted you for so long. I love you."

"I've wanted you for so long too…more than you can begin to imagine, but I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that last night," he snapped, disgust filling his voice as he moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

He leaned forward, his elbows coming to rest on his knees as he held his head in his hands. The weight of his guilt and self-loathing was evident, his anger rolling off him and filling the air with the rawness of his emotions laid bare before her. She slowly made her way to him, sitting down next to him.

"You did not take advantage of me," she adamantly stated, her hand gently coming to rest on his bare back. "I'm the one who told you to take me."

"I know, but you just broke up with Faraday," he explained, not moving from his current position. "I should've had more self-control, given you time to recover from the loss. You were vulnerable, Diana. You deserved far better from me than jumping you the second you're free."

"King broke up with me because I'm in love with you," she reminded him. "I didn't have any feelings for him because my heart already belonged to someone else."

"I still feel guilty," he confessed with a sigh as he finally lifted his head to meet her eyes and finding the love and understanding that he didn't feel he deserved at that moment. He reached over and took her hand in his. "Relationships never work out for me. I either drive the people I care about away or they're taken from me. I'm not…I'm just not good at this, Diana."

"Don't sell yourself short, Bruce," she told him with a playful smirk. "I thought you were pretty incredible last night. I swear you've been blessed by the gods."

He couldn't stop the corners of his lips from curling slightly with her compliment, but he still couldn't relinquish the guilt and anger that had a firm grip on him. He was, however, more than relieved to see the happiness that had returned to her blue eyes once more.

"You never have to worry about comparing yourself to anyone else, Princess," he reassured her. "You're absolutely perfect the way you are and you more than proved that several times last night."

"I'm so relieved," she admitted, biting softly at her bottom lip. "I was a little worried."

"Never be," he told her, brushing a raven curl from her face, his hand lingering to caress her cheek. "The fact that you trusted me and chose to give yourself to me…it means far more to me than you can imagine. No one could ever come close to comparing to you in my eyes."

"Hera, I better keep you happy and satisfied then," she decided as she crawled into his lap to straddle his thighs, her hands moving to cradle his face. "Do you still feel like this was all a mistake?"

He placed his hands on her hips to keep her there as he pressed his lips to her, kissing her deeply. "Should we have waited to take things this far—yes, but, after last night, I'm definitely not going to be able to keep my hands off you. Not even I have that much self-control," he told her, his face growing somber. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I shouldn't have overreacted like that," she replied, brushing his cheek with her nose.

"I seem to be making mistakes already and we've hardly just begun," he whispered.

"No apologies," she firmly said between teasing kisses along his jaw and chin. "I guess I was a little nervous about our date…worried that you would end up pushing me away…that this was all just a dream."

"You had every right to overreact," he murmured as he turned his head, nuzzling her face with his nose and lips as he buried his fingers in her thick hair. "I've been trying to push you away for so long, but not anymore. I love you too much to let you go."

"And you talk far too much," she whispered something low and sultry in his ear.

Bruce's chuckle rapidly dissolved into a cross between a growl and a rasping moan as she sucked hard on his pulse point, causing a shiver of pleasure to race right up his spine. "I can honestly say that I've never been accused of that," he muttered as he began to lose himself to her all over again. "You must bring it out in me."

"There's something else that I'd much rather bring out of you right now instead," she seductively teased against his throat as she made a grinding movement with her hips.

He groaned with her insinuation before picking her up and carrying her to his bathroom. "In the shower, Princess," he growled, savoring the feel of her legs wrapped securely around his waist once again, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest as he nipped at her bottom lip.

He kicked the door closed with his foot, anxious to make it up to her in the shower. They emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam over an hour later, the lovers greeted by a freshly made bed and a large tray filled with breakfast resting on a rolling cart.

Diana made a beeline for the tray, picking up a large flaky croissant and taking a bite. Her eyes fell closed in ecstasy of a different kind as she moaned softly. She sat down on the bed cross-legged, still wrapped in a white terry cloth towel. Bruce joined her, foregoing clothing as well as he settled down next to her with a towel wrapped securely around his waist. He took a glass of orange juice and handed it to her before taking one for himself.

"I don't know what you pay Alfred, but it's not nearly enough," Diana readily decided as she took the juice glass.

Bruce snorted in agreement as he picked up a croissant. "You have no idea. I'd be completely lost without the man."

Diana smiled affectionately at him as she spread strawberry jam on her pastry. "I'm just thankful that he has been here for you all these years."

"It's a wonder I haven't driven him away a long time ago," he confessed. "In case you haven't realized it yet, I'm not the easiest person to handle."

"I've heard," she teased, pausing to take a drink of her juice. Her eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected taste of alcohol in her orange juice. "I think Alfred accidently put alcohol in the orange juice."

Bruce laughed before taking a drink. "It's called a mimosa. It's orange juice and champagne."

"Champagne for breakfast?" she questioned him, taking another drink and deciding that she really liked it.

"It's Alfred's way of celebrating the fact that we're finally together," Bruce replied. "He's been your biggest fan and cheerleader around here."

"Really?" she asked, a raven eyebrow quirking in surprise.

"He's been planting seeds and looking for ways to get me to let you into my life ever since the Thanagarian invasion," he revealed, averting his eyes in mild embarrassment.

"Why since then?"

Bruce met her questioning gaze, surprised she didn't remember. "Our first kiss," he reminded her. "I can't believe you forgot, Princess. I guess it meant more to me than you."

The look of hurt that flitted across his face before safely being tucked away made her feel terrible. "It's not that I don't remember," she clarified, taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers. "I just didn't think that you cared about it. It was back to business as usual right afterwards."

"Actually, it wasn't," he admitted, averting his eyes. "Alfred could tell that something had affected me…changed me in a small way when we arrived at the manor. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss or you no matter how hard I tried. Then when you and J'onn moved in here, Alfred figured out the reason. It was you."

"It was?" she murmured, stunned by the revelation.

"You have no idea how many times I wanted to just grab you and kiss you," he told her, releasing a ragged breath with the thought. He'd never revealed so much to her before. "There were so many nights that I had laid awake in my bed thinking about you in the next bedroom…how many times I wanted to go to your room and tell you that I was falling in love with you, do the things that I had dreamed about doing with you."

Diana couldn't help but wonder, couldn't help but ask her next question. It was so unlike him to open up to her like this. She wanted to keep him opening up to her for as long as he'd allow. "Was that kiss when you knew you loved me?"

Bruce thoughtfully raked his fingers through his wet hair as he thought it over, wondering how she managed to get him to reveal the secrets of his heart to her. She didn't have her lasso with her. "I knew had feelings for you, but I had chosen to ignore it. I tried to pretend they weren't there, but when you kissed me in that restaurant, you ignited something inside of me that you'd already been stirring. I knew that I couldn't pretend those feelings didn't exist. I just didn't know what to do about it.

"I wanted you, but I had convinced myself that I couldn't have you so I tried to push you away…keep you at arms' length. I was miserable without you and I was even worse knowing you were with someone else."

"Nothing happened with King beyond kissing," she reassured him.

"It could have, though," he replied, his voice edged with jealous anger just knowing things had gone that far. "If only I hadn't been so hard-headed…so arrogant to think that you'd wait for me to get my act together."

"It's in the past," she told him. "We have so much to look forward to now together."

"As long as I don't mess this up," he replied.

"We're both going to make mistakes in this relationship, Bruce," she said. "We'll just take things slow."

Bruce looked away from her, knowing she was right, but the fear still would not let go of him. He was just so afraid of losing her. "My past relationships have always led to so much pain."

Diana reached out to touch his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "You just hadn't met the right woman yet," she teased. "You hadn't met me."

He allowed the overwhelming love that he felt in his heart for her to reflect in his eyes as he gazed at her, his heart beginning to pound a little harder. "There is most definitely not another woman in this universe like you, Princess."

She smiled at him, happiness permeating her entire countenance. "I'm not so easy to drive away."

She stood up to retrieve another pastry from the tray only to have her towel forcefully yanked away from her body, leaving her standing there nude for him to gaze at and enjoy. A predatory growl filled the bedroom a moment before Diana found herself on his bed again, a very aroused Bruce hovering over her with a rapacious glint in his stormy blue eyes.

He kissed her hungrily, his hands bracing him on either side of her head as he began to devour her. Recovering quickly, Diana tore away the towel that had been wrapped around his waist, responding just as passionately to his kisses.

He began to kiss along her throat as she threaded her fingers through his black hair, tilting her head back. "Bruce…" she moaned his name. "We…we're going to need…another shower."

"Who even said I was going to let you out of my bedroom today, Princess?" he practically growled, his hands moving to caress her smooth thigh.

Diana had no argument with staying here with him all day as she began to lose herself to her lover all over again. She was more than thrilled that they had survived not only their first date but their first argument as a couple. At that moment as Bruce began to make love to her, it felt as though the two of them could survive anything that life threw at them.

Many mistakes would no doubt be made by both of them in the future, but they would work through it together…especially if they got to make up like this afterwards.


	5. Bliss and Bubbly

**TITLE** **:** Bliss and Bubbly

 **AUTHOR** **:** LOTSlover

 **CHARACTERS** **:** Batman / Wonder Woman

 **RATING** **:** T

 **WARNINGS** **:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

 **SUMMARY** **:** Sequel to Mistakes and Mimosas, Diana's wedding day is everything she had secretly dreamed it would be. BMWW

 **Bliss and Bubbly**

The soft, gentle strains of the violins and harp, the fragrant smell of the roses, the nervous flutter of butterfly wings in the pit of his stomach all seemed to slowly fade away as he stared at the breathtaking woman standing before him. Her intense sapphire eyes gazed back at him, filled with the same love and happiness that no doubt permeated his own.

Her ebony hair was curled and pulled up into an intricate updo, curly tendrils framing her face. Her red lips were curled at the corners as she silently told him all the secrets of her heart, secrets that had everything to do with him—the way that he made her heart flutter when he entered a room or how his voice alone stirred such desire deep inside of her.

His mind began to drift back over the last eight months spent with her, the events that had led up to him ultimately revealing his heart to her. Why had it taken an intoxicated princess, broken and at her lowest for him to finally confess what his heart had been longing for almost since the moment they had met?

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister announced before turning his attention to the groom. "You may now kiss your bride."

Bruce didn't need to be told twice as his arms slipped around his wife before pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss that left them both a little breathless. The guests erupted into wild cheers, finally forcing him to release his hold on her only to take her ringed hand in his…the rings that he had given her that told the whole world that she belonged to him and him alone.

Glancing down at his hand, the sight of the platinum wedding band adorning his finger made his heart race, adding to the euphoria that already had a firm grip on him. He was no longer the notorious playboy of Gotham, the bed-hopping womanizer that he loathed. He could finally be the man that his parents would be proud of, the man that Diana saw beneath all the hard and jagged edges he'd built up around his soul.

"I now present to you Mister and Missus Bruce Wayne," the minister introduced the couple.

Bruce couldn't contain the smile that adorned his face nor did he want to. He had never been so happy in his life and it was all because of the woman standing at his side. Squeezing her hand, they began to make their way down the aisle, anxious to begin the celebration with their friends so he could have her all to himself on their honeymoon.

He couldn't wait to see her face when she discovered where he was taking her. He'd been planning this honeymoon for weeks, overseeing every single detail down to making sure the kitchen had been stocked with her favorite foods. He was going to make sure the week alone together was one that she would never forget.

Finding a hidden alcove, Bruce swiftly pulled his new bride into his arms, his lips connecting with hers and stealing her breath. Diana moaned softly as she parted her lips, silently beseeching him to give her more of him. He readily responded, wishing they could leave now.

Momentarily breaking the kiss, Diana relentlessly teased her husband's bottom lip. "I love you," she murmured before gently kissing him once more.

"I love you too," he replied, his hands roaming over the bare skin of her back. He groaned as Diana nibbled along his jaw line. "Do we really have to attend our wedding reception?"

Diana's lips curled against his skin, her hands coming to rest against his muscular chest she could feel through his tux. "Yes, my husband," she sweetly said. "We can't leave our guests. They're here to celebrate our wedding with us."

"I just really want you alone right now," he murmured, placing kisses along her cheek to her ear.

"Soon," she reassured him. "You'll have me all to yourself for a whole week."

"I love the sound of that…my wife," he replied.

"And I love the sound of that," she whispered, her lips finding his.

"Here they are!" Tim yelled. "I found them kissing again!"

Diana giggled against Bruce's lips. "Ignore him," he sternly warned her. "He'll go away."

"They aren't even on their honeymoon yet and Bruce can't keep his hands off her," Dick commented.

"He couldn't keep his hands off her before they got married," Oliver added.

"Behave," Dinah chided them. "I think they're cute."

"Can we please go party now?" Wally begged. "I want to get down with the ladies! I'm going to go get the music started."

"Here they are, Alfred," Hippolyta called back over her shoulder. "I believe they're anxious to give us a grandchild."

"Mother!" Diana groaned, her forehead coming to rest against Bruce's.

Bruce grinned at his mother-in-law and surrogate father. "Now that you mention it, Hippolyta, we should leave for our honeymoon now so we can start working on that."

"Bruce!" Diana scolded him with a swat of the back of her hand against his shoulder as she pulled out of his embrace.

Her new husband couldn't contain his amusement with the rosy glow that suffused her cheeks as she dipped her head in embarrassment. He captured her hand in his, pulling her back into his arms. His mouth found her ear, his voice low and husky.

"You look positively gorgeous. I can't wait to get you out of that dress," he murmured, his breath hot against her ear.

"Super-hearing," Clark reminded his best friends as he joined the small group that had gathered near the couple.

Bruce glared at his best friend, but it lacked its usual menacing heat. "I knew we should've run away when we had the chance," he grumbled in annoyance.

Diana kissed his temple, her lips nuzzling his ear. "If you try to have a good time at the reception, I promise I'll more than make it up to you all week."

"Deal," Bruce readily agreed as he quickly began to lead her towards the reception hall. "I'll happily do whatever it takes for the next couple of hours so I can have you and your lasso all to myself."

"Lasso?" Diana questioned him with a surprised chuckle. "I don't remember that being part of the deal."

"I added it in there as an afterthought," he slyly replied with a devilish grin.

"Is that for me to use on you?" she innocently inquired.

Bruce abruptly stopped outside of the reception hall as members of the wedding party were announced, turning and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. "Only if you let me to use it on you as well."

Diana kissed him once more before grabbing his hand and leading him into the reception hall as Wally announced their arrival to the crowd. "You're right," she softly agreed. "Let's get this reception over with already so we can get out of here."

"You two have got to keep your hands off each other," Artemis gripped as she stood guard by the wedding party's table, her expression a fierce scowl of disapproval.

"Alfred and your Queen practically kept Diana sequestered for the past week," Bruce growled. "They even moved her out of my bedroom and down the hall. You can't do something like that to a man and not have some pretty serious consequences."

The red-headed Amazon snorted with a roll of her eyes, unimpressed with his response. "Men," she groused. "I can't understand what the princess sees in you."

Diana chuckled as she handed the Amazon her bouquet of red roses taken from Martha's garden. "Like a friend once told me, don't knock it till you try it, Artemis."

Bruce laughed as he led his wife to her chair at the wedding party's table. "Who told you that, Princess?"

"Shayera," Diana replied as he slid her chair out for her.

"Remind me to thank her later," he leaned down and murmured in her ear.

"You should also thank Faraday for breaking up with me and Wally for having alcohol hidden on the Watchtower," she reminded him.

"I'd rather not think about Agent Faraday at all," he replied with no small amount of bitter jealousy.

Diana leaned over and kissed him on the cheek in an effort to soothe his irritation. "You got the girl in the end, Bruce. That's all that matters."

Everyone began tapping their utensils against their wine glasses, revealing their desire to see the couple kiss again. Diana looked to Bruce in complete confusion only for him to pull her out of her chair and into his lap, kissing her with all the pent up desire that had been teeming inside of him for the last week.

There was barely a sound heard as they breathlessly parted, everyone stunned by the very heated exchange between the newlywed couple. A boisterous whooping cat call from Wally broke the silence, everyone breaking out in wild applause that had Bruce smirking and Diana blushing furiously as she slid back into her chair. She carefully smoothed out her dress, fighting back the overwhelming urge to slug her husband right there in front of everyone.

She smiled despite the fact she was gritting her teeth in annoyance, her fingers itching to get her hands around her husband's throat. "You are so going to pay dearly for that, darling," she softly hissed.

"I anxiously await my punishment, sweetheart," he teased her, his piercing blue eyes dancing with amusement.

Diana just shook her head in amazement as everyone began to eat, the reception hall filled with conversation and laughter as well as the occasional request for more kisses. The couple was only too happy to comply with their wishes, though the kisses weren't to the passionate extent of that first kiss that had gotten Bruce into deep trouble with his new wife.

Finishing with dinner, Clark stood to his feet, requesting everyone's attention. "As the best man, it's my great privilege to make the toast," he began, his throat tightening with sudden emotion. "As you probably know, I was one of the last to realize what had actually been happening between my two best friends. I guess sparks had been flying between these two almost from the very beginning and from there love and respect grew, though someone was exceedingly stubborn about admitting it."

Everyone chuckled in response as Bruce glared darkly at his best man, thoughts of creating Kryptonite laced underwear dancing in his head. Coaxing promises for later tonight whispered in his ear by his wife turned Bruce's scowl into an expression of cool indifference, helping to relax almost imperceptibly.

Clark continued with a sly grin, knowing that he had Bruce at his mercy right now. He was going to thoroughly enjoy every second of this. "My sympathies lie with Alfred who will no doubt have to play referee between the two most obstinate people on the planet, but enough teasing. You two truly bring out the very best in each other, complimenting each other in every way imaginable. I've never seen a couple who better personifies the term soul-mates than the two of you, though I know that Bruce isn't a true believer in the expression."

Bruce turned to look into his wife's blue eyes and once again saw the love and acceptance that he hadn't realized that he'd been missing all of these years. "I'm a believer now," he said.

Diana felt tears rising to the surface as they kissed again, her fingers gently stroking the nape of his neck. "Me too," she agreed.

Clark raised his glass of champagne, a grin on his face as he watched his friends. "To Bruce and Diana," he toasted them. "May you enjoy many years of wedded bliss together and a love that will only continue to grow deeper with time."

Friends all around the room cheered in agreement as they raised their glasses of bubbly as well. Donna wiped at her eyes, more than happy for her sister. She glanced at Dick who was sitting to Clark's left, looking so handsome in his black tux. She couldn't help wondering if they would ever get their chance at happiness like this. It seemed as if every time one of them was single, the other was with someone else.

Dick grinned back at her, a dreamy expression filling his dark blue eyes as he stared at her. She couldn't help wondering and hoping that he was feeling and thinking the same way as her. Neither of them was seeing someone at this moment, her relationship with Roy ending a couple of months ago.

Maybe…just maybe.

Bruce and Diana began to make their way around the reception hall, talking with their guests and stealing furtive glances of each other. They spoke to each other through their stolen glances what couldn't be said or physically expressed at that moment, but visibly wished they could.

Talking with Lucius Fox, Bruce's searching gaze came to rest on his beautiful wife talking with Oliver and Dinah. Ollie said something that made Diana laugh, her entire countenance radiating like the sun itself and making him want her even more. She was mesmerizing to behold, enchanting him and drawing him in all over again like the pull of the earth around the sun.

It wasn't until Bruce felt a hand on his shoulder that the trance was broken. He turned to look at Lucius who was smiling affectionately at him. "I'm so happy for you, Bruce," he said. "Your parents would be very proud of you and the life you're making with Diana."

"Thank you, Lucius," he softly replied, swallowing back the sorrow that rose in his throat. He wished his parents could've been here today, could've met Diana. He was certain they would've adored her almost as much as he did.

He watched as the father-daughter dance was announced, a very proud Alfred and Diana meeting on the dance floor. She affectionately kissed him on the cheek before they began to dance, both smiling from ear to ear as they moved about the dance floor.

Bruce chuckled as Alfred unexpectedly spun the Amazon princess, much to her surprise and delight. She recovered quickly and gracefully, lilting laughter spilling from her red lips. Bruce's legs began to move of their own accord, taking him to her in order to assume his rightful place at her side as her husband. Alfred graciously gave Diana's hand to her new husband, Bruce readily taking her into his arms.

"I know I've already told you this, but you look absolutely stunning," he whispered in her ear.

"You look very handsome yourself," she softly replied, leaning her temple against his. "Can we go yet?"

"Almost, Princess…almost," he reassured her as the wedding party began to join the couple on the dance floor. "We have cake to eat and a bouquet to throw and then we can escape."

"I've missed you so much this week," she confessed.

"I've missed you too," he lamented, caressing her cheek with his own. "This was the longest week of my whole life."

"We never have to be apart again," she told him.

"With our line of work, I'm sure something will come up that will keep us apart," Bruce muttered with a visible grimace. "Just promise me you won't volunteer for any diplomatic away missions any time soon."

"I promise," she replied, tilting her head to rest on his shoulder, her nose nuzzling his throat.

Bruce tightened his hold on her as they danced, everyone and everything seemingly falling away and leaving only them. An unexpected tap on his shoulder forced Bruce back to reality, his brow furrowing in annoyance at the sight of his eldest.

"May I cut in?" Dick politely asked. "I'd love a chance to dance with my new mother."

Diana smiled warmly as she stepped away from her husband, taking Dick's offered hands. "You know you don't have to call me mom. Diana is fine."

"I know, Diana, but I have to admit it's nice to know I have a mom again if I need one," he shyly admitted, glancing at Donna who was dancing now with Roy Harper. He instantly grew tense with jealousy.

Diana smiled knowingly, noticing the way Dick looked at her sister. "You should ask Donna to dance."

"She's dancing with Roy," he replied far more tersely than he had meant to sound.

"She may be dancing with Roy, but she's hasn't been able to keep her eyes off you since the wedding."

Dick's attention quickly snapped back to the woman he was dancing with, growing anxious with expectation. "Really?" he asked, almost afraid to hope.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed," she commented. "You haven't been able to take your eyes off her either. You love her, Dick."

"Is it that obvious?" A look of defeat passed across his face as he glanced at Donna again, his shoulders sinking slightly.

"Afraid so, but if it's any conciliation, I think that Donna feels the same way," she revealed.

"Did she say something to you about me?" he questioned her, his heart beginning to beat a little harder.

"No, but Donna and I share a piece of the same soul, remember?" she reminded him. "I feel what she feels when she looks at you, Dick, and it is most definitely not brotherly love that fills her heart when she looks at you."

"I'm going to go talk to her," he readily decided, mentally steeling himself to open his heart to her. "Thanks for the push, Diana. I'm so happy Bruce decided to try to have a life with you. You're the absolute best thing that has ever happened to him."

Diana felt tears gathering in her eyes with his words, biting her bottom lip. "Thank you, Dick," she softly said, averting her gaze to find her husband dancing with her mother. They actually seemed to be enjoying themselves much to her surprise. "I love him very much. He means everything to me."

"I know for a fact that you are his whole world," he told her. "Don't let him try to make you think otherwise when he gets into one of his moods."

She gave him a conspiratorial grin as she hugged him. "I promise I'll keep him in line."

"You're the only one besides Alfred who can truly do that," Dick commented, kissing her cheek before releasing his hold on her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an Amazon to win."

Diana couldn't contain her happiness as she watched Dick interrupt Roy and Donna's dance. Though Roy didn't appear too happy with the intrusion, Donna was unmistakably delighted by it. Hopefully, if everything went well, there would be another wedding in the family soon.

"May I have the pleasure of dancing with the beautiful bride?"

Diana turned to find Clark standing there, an affectionate smile on his lips. "I'd love dance with you."

Clark took her into his arms, holding her close as they began to move in time with the music. "I'm so happy for you, Di," he told her.

"Thank you, Kal," she replied. "I just keep praying this isn't just a wonderful dream that I'm going to wake up from."

"It's no dream," he reassured her. "You are most definitely married to Bruce Wayne and you have my deepest sympathies. I just hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

Diana chuckled softly as she beamed at him. "I certainly do."

"You've been so good for him, Diana," he told her. "I've never seen Bruce this happy and at peace in all the years that I've known him."

"I have to admit that I'm relieved none of his countless ex-girlfriends ever worked out," she confessed, momentarily spotting Bruce dancing with Lois. She fought back the faint pang of jealousy inside of her, knowing he had dated her at one time.

"Di, none of them could come close to comparing to you in his eyes."

Glancing at her handsome husband again, she found him staring at her, a predatory look in his eyes as he danced with Lois. It sent a shiver of desire up her spine and a small save of guilt through her for being jealous. Lois was in his past and she was his present…his future. That was all that mattered now.

"You can stop glaring at Clark, Bruce," Lois mentioned, capturing his attention once more.

"I'm not glaring," he grumbled.

"You can't still be jealous over Clark and Diana's relationship," Lois questioned him. "She chose you, Bruce. She's yours…you won her heart."

"I know that, Lois," he maintained with a frown, shaking his head in frustration. "It's just…never mind."

"What is it?" she inquired, her forehead creasing. "We've known each other a long time now talk to me."

"It's just…don't you ever wonder what will happen between them once we're gone?"

Lois frowned with his question as she gave him an incredulous look. "That's a pretty morbid thought to have on your wedding day, Bruce."

"You can't tell me that you haven't thought about it," he countered, his jaw tightening. "Look at them, Lois. They look like the perfect couple. Even the world has tried pairing them together."

Lois drew a deep breath as she looked over the two most powerful superheroes in the world, her thoughts taking her back to the jealousy and resentment that she used to harbor against Diana. She felt it attempting to rear its ugly head again, but she shot it down.

"It used to upset me all the time," she admitted with a sigh. "One day, Clark and Diana were arguing about something or other and it hit me like a ton of bricks. Everyone thinks they should be together except for Clark and Diana. They're just like a brother and sister.

"That love and connection will always be there no matter what happens. It's not something that anyone will ever come between. For some reason that we'll probably never understand, they have chosen to love us and that's good enough for me. It needs to be good enough for you too or you'll drive yourself crazy, Bruce."

Bruce watched Clark and Diana dance, affection gracing both of their faces. While he knew that Diana loved him, her attachment to Clark was something he was just going to have to accept. He loved her too much not to at least try.

"I know," he grudgingly agreed as the song ended. "Thank you, Lois."

"Any time," she replied with a smirk. "Now, go get your wife."

Bruce smiled back, kissing her on the cheek before going to retrieve his wife. Tapping Clark on the shoulder, he forced his best friend to give him back his wife. "Get your hands off my wife, Clark," he growled, the gleam in his eye belying the tone of his voice.

"I was just wishing her the best," Clark told him, holding his hands up in defense. "We all know she's got her hands full when it comes to you."

Bruce wrapped a protective arm around Diana's waist, pulling her in close as he kissed her temple. "She knew what she was getting into when she fell in love with me."

"I should have known long ago that it would take an Amazon blessed by the gods to be able to handle you, Bruce," Clark teased him, patting him on the back. "Just remember that you'll have me to deal with if you ever hurt her."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Clark," he replied with an appreciative nod, "but I don't plan on ever hurting her."

"Um, do I get a say in this because I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself," Diana interjected.

"No," both men responded in unison.

Bruce pulled his wife into his arms, kissing her again. "You're mine to have and to hold and I'm not about to shirk my duties as your husband."

"I can't wait till you hold me tonight," she suggestively responded.

"That's my cue to go look for Lois," Clark readily decided, growing embarrassed.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon, Princess," he softly told her, his lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss that hinted at more to come later tonight. "Then, you will be all mine."

"Forever," she added.

"Forever," he agreed, glancing at Lois and Clark who were holding each other close as they danced.


	6. Sunset and Sangria

**TITLE** **:** Sunset and Sangria

 **AUTHOR** **:** LOTSlover

 **CHARACTERS** **:** Batman / Wonder Woman

 **RATING** **:** M

 **WARNINGS** **:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

 **SUMMARY** **:** Sequel to Bliss and Bubbly, Bruce and Diana go on their honeymoon, but a dark cloud still hangs over Bruce's head. BMWW

 **Sunset and Sangria**

Bruce sat on a chaise lounge along the beach, his long legs stretched out before him. The warm tropical breeze blew across his body that still thrummed from the passionate activities of the last twenty-four hours, the whirlwind of events that had changed his life forever.

He was married.

The famous playboy bachelor Bruce Wayne was officially married, his womanizing image officially shed once and for all. And he wasn't just married to any woman. He was married to an Amazon princess. Wonder Woman. Diana.

His lover.

His princess.

His wife.

The thought alone caused threads of love and fear, jealousy and lust as well as unimaginable happiness to weave its way through and around him, entwining in his soul. Fear….always the fear. It found him no matter where he was even on his honeymoon. Despite being the happiest that he'd ever been since the night his world was shattered, it was a powerful thread in him that he could never sever no matter how hard he tried.

His life was at last being woven into a picture that he was proud of, one that he had actually dreamed of at one time, but had dared not hope for. Even though he now had everything he'd wanted, the fear still lingered like a dark specter waiting to strike. Despite spending the last several hours in the arms of the most incredible woman in the world, fear still threatened to destroy the contentment and euphoria that came with being with the one that held his heart.

Fear he was going to lose her.

Fear he was going to end up driving her away.

Fear that his enemies would somehow link them romantically and target her.

Fear that she would realize she loved Clark more than just as friends.

Bruce felt his fingers automatically tighten on the glass in his hand, tension as well as jealousy slicing through him like shards of broken glass. In his heart, he knew that Diana loved only him. She had more than proven that to him over and over again when they made love. It was his damn paranoia and demons from the past that created little fissures of doubt and "what if's" that he just couldn't seem to shake.

He took another drink of his sangria as he watched the sun setting over the ocean. He hated himself for the bleak thoughts that continued to creep into the recesses of his mind in an effort to break him. He was on his honeymoon on a private island in the Caribbean with the woman he loved more than life itself…a woman who was inside sleeping naked in his bed and he was out here brooding like he always did when he was afraid.

Things were too perfect right now. It was only a matter of time before it would all come crashing down around him.

He released a frustrated breath as he watched the waves rolling onto the beach only to retreat once more, listening to the soothing sounds of the ocean and the seagulls. He was in paradise with a goddess and he was out here worrying that he was going to lose her.

Alfred was right. He did need his head examined.

Losing himself in the way the red and orange rays of the setting sun seemed to dance across the top of the ocean waves, he didn't notice he had company until she was almost to him. Her thrilling scent that created tingles in the deepest parts of him alerted him just moments before her fingers found his hair.

"What are you doing out here?" she tentatively asked, concern lacing her words as she lovingly ran her fingers through his black hair. "You haven't grown tired of me already have you?"

Bruce's lips curled at the corners as he reached up to gently pull her hand from his hair, bringing to his lips to kiss her knuckles. His fingers wrapped around her wrist before pulling her fully into his lap. His gaze eagerly roamed over her scantily clad body, admiring the way the navy blue lace and silk of her lingerie barely covered her body. It did absolutely nothing to calm his desire for her that continually simmered deep in his core for her. He couldn't seem to get enough of her.

"I could never grow tired of you, Princess," he reassured her, tracing the curve of her face with his knuckles before brushing some raven curls behind her ear.

Diana snuggled into his muscular arms, leaning her head against his shoulder as she released a contented sigh. She loved the feel of his arms wrapped so protectively around her and claiming her as his own. Knowing he was finally all hers only added to the warmth and happiness that pervaded her heart.

"I woke up to find you gone," she commented, her hand coming to rest on his bare chest. She idly began tracking over his countless scars with the tip of her finger, smiling to herself as a subtle shiver gripped him with her sensual ministrations.

"I thought you could use some sleep," he replied, tilting to kiss the top of her head as he began to run his fingers through her hair that was like the finest silk.

Diana breathed in his freshly showered, masculine scent that was so Bruce, turning to lightly press her lips against his chest. "I missed you," she confessed.

Bruce chuckled softly with her admission, his melancholy mood lifting somewhat with her presence. "I didn't go far," he pointed out, caressing her hair with his nose and savoring her scent.

"I know," she murmured, closing her eyes as she slipped her arms around him. "I thought for a moment that maybe you had already changed your mind about marrying me."

Though she tried to sound like she was teasing, he could sense the underlying fear that went unspoken as she subtly tightened her hold on him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as if trying to get as close to him as humanly possible, curling her body into him.

It suddenly struck him harder than he would've expected that she carried doubts about his commitment to her even now. Hadn't he more than proven to her that he wasn't going to push her away anymore? He proudly wore her ring on his finger now, something that he hadn't realized he'd wanted so deeply until her.

Hurt instantly welled within him that she still feared he'd push her away even now after marrying her, prickling his anger as well. Of course, he could hardly throw stones when he had just been struggling with fears of his own concerning her and their future. Guilt abruptly replaced the hurt that had just been there, anger directed at himself now instead of her.

He pulled her arms away from him, forcing her to sit up on his lap so he could look at her. "I have never regretted opening my heart to you and I definitely don't regret marrying you, Diana," he firmly stated, his hand coming to rest against the side of her face as he gazed into her eyes.

The brilliant sunset created a striking glow around her, practically setting her on fire as well as him and his rapidly escalating need for her. "I'd be lying if I told you that I'm not struggling with lingering fears, but I'm…working on it."

Diana's brow furrowed as she caught a glimpse of that fear swimming in his blue eyes in the diminishing daylight. She grasped his face in her hands, making sure he paid full attention to her as she spoke. "I will never leave you, Bruce," she attempted to reassure him, emphasizing each and every word with the love she carried in her heart for him "There is nothing in this world that could make me stop loving you."

Bruce averted his eyes, guilt and shame welling in his chest as jealous thoughts of her dancing in Clark's arms drifted through his mind again. "I know," he whispered, but she could tell he wasn't being fully honest with her.

"Bruce, what is it?" she gently cajoled him, shifting her weight to straddle his lap. "Please, talk to me. I want to help you. I want you to enjoy our honeymoon, not brood about something that might not even happen."

His hands came to rest on her hips, his eyes momentarily falling closed. "It could though," he murmured, ashamed of his jealous fears. He never meant for her to know.

"What could happen?" she asked with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Princess…it's nothing," he attempted to reassure her, but failed miserably. "Let's go inside and have some dinner. I'm sure Alfred stocked the fridge with all of your favorites."

"No, not until you talk to me," she insisted with a frown, refusing to move from her position on top of him.

He knew he wasn't going to win this battle with her. Despite having a very formidable rogues gallery, his own wife had proven to be his most arduous opponent especially in an argument. She rivaled him in determination and her iron-will clashed with his more times than he could count.

"I just can't help wondering…who you'll move on to after I die," he quietly confessed, his words weighed down by the emotions teeming within him.

This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life and instead he found himself battling his paranoia even now with the woman of his dreams right here on his lap. Watching her and Clark dance at their wedding reception had only intensified the latent fear and now he found it almost impossible to shake free from it.

"Bruce," she murmured his name, sorrow permeating her expression. Her blue eyes glistened with instant tears with the thought of his dying. "Why are you thinking about this on our honeymoon?"

He shook his head as he took her hands in his. "I'm so sorry…it's just…I'm afraid of losing you and I'm afraid of you ending up with someone else after I'm gone. I can't bear the thought of you…"

His voice trailed off, but Diana suspected she knew the source of his fears. "I'm not going to run to Kal the second you die," she angrily ground out; hurt that he would think so little of her love for him.

His head dipped in overwhelming shame, feeling horrible for ruining their honeymoon with his issues that seemed to rise up out of nowhere when he least expected it. "I know how close the two of you are, Diana," he attempted to explain, finally lifting his head to meet her gaze full of such hurt. "It makes sense that you two would turn to each other for comfort after Lois and I pass away."

"Bruce…" she began, sudden understanding dawning on her. "Is that what you and Lois were discussing while you danced at our reception?

He nodded his head, biting his bottom lip. He hated himself for hurting her like this, his darkness threatening to snuff out her light. "I saw you and Clark dancing together and it just…I'm sorry, Diana. I never meant to hurt you."

Her hurt and anger was swiftly replaced with compassion and a need to make him understand as realization dawned on her. "Just because everything is perfect in our lives right now doesn't mean that it's going to be all taken away tomorrow."

"You don't understand, Diana," he softly said. "That's the way it's always been for me. Everything seems so perfect and…and then it's just…gone. I won't survive if you're taken from me…and the thought of you with Clark just…"

"First of all, you're not going to lose me," she interrupted him, cradling his face with her hands. "I am not like any other woman that you've been with before. I won't go down without a fight. Second, I am definitely not going to marry Kal after you're gone. He's like a brother to me—nothing more.

You are mine and I am yours, Bruce. We are one heart, one soul, one body and there is nothing in this world that could ever break the bond that we share with one another…not even death."

He silently nodded his head in understanding, swallowing back the thick knot of tears that stuck in his throat. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. "I just love you so much," he whispered, afraid to test his voice any further at that moment.

She nuzzled her nose against his, her warm breath pulsating against his face. "I know…and I love you too," she reassured him with a tender smile. "You can't escape me, Bruce Wayne. If you arrive in Elysium before me, just remember that I'll eventually be coming for you and then we'll be together for all eternity."

Bruce's lips curled with her reassurances, his fears unable to withstand his wife's understanding, warmth and light. "I don't know what I ever did to even capture your attention let alone your heart."

"There's no other person in the world I'd rather be with forever than you," she murmured, her lips finding his in a kiss that sealed her profession of love. "Never, ever doubt that again."

His fingers threaded through her raven hair as he fully returned her kiss, wondering how she had managed to pull him back from the abyss once more. He tilted his head as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding against hers as he explored the warm cavern of her mouth all over again.

She broke the kiss to catch her breath, a smile on her lips. "What have you been drinking?" she asked with a lilting chuckle, tasting something she hadn't expected.

"Surprise you?" he asked with a coy smirk.

"I wasn't expecting to taste alcohol," she admitted. "I thought you didn't like to drink alcohol."

"Only on special occasions, but I don't get smashed like I did in the past," he confessed. "The housekeeper left a pitcher of sangria for us to have with our dinner."

She tenderly caressed his handsome face, her fingers pausing to stroke his hair as her face grew solemn. "Feeling better now?"

He nodded his head as he gazed into her eyes. "I don't know how you always manage to bring me back from myself," he thoughtfully said. "I'd be so lost without you, Diana."

"It's a good thing you won't have to live without me then," she lightly teased.

Both knew it was a promise that she could never fully keep, but they knew they'd do everything in their power to make it back to each other no matter what it took. He lightly ran his fingers down her arms, watching the gooseflesh he awakened on her bronzed skin before gripping her hips. He was more than anxious to feel her skin against his once more, to be inside of her and hear her panting his name in that sensual tone that caused him to lose it every time. It was like coming home every time they came together…absolute perfection that left him feeling so complete and at peace.

His fingers dug into her hips almost to the point of bruising, holding her firmly in his grasp as he attacked her mouth with his own. Taking her out here on the beach as the sun began to sink past the horizon was quickly becoming one of the most arousing experience of his life as passion flared between them once more.

Their kisses rapidly escalated, the heat they were generating radiating off their bodies with every touch. Diana slowly traced the dips and curves of his chest her fingers, circling his nipples and pausing to rake her fingernails over them. She dipped her head, her mouth finding his pulse point, nipping and sucking on his skin.

Bruce's eyes fell closed with a hissing gasp, the sting of pain mingled with pleasure heating his blood in a way that only she ever truly could. With her, he'd found himself in a whole new stratosphere of pleasure and love, desire and gratification that he never even knew existed until he'd let her into his life.

He felt that he finally understood what it was that his parents had shared with one another, the love and reverence that he'd witnessed between them. He'd fought for so long so that others would be able to have a chance at a life and a love like that, never truly believing that he'd find that once in a lifetime kind of love. In Diana, he had more than found that love.

His hands roamed over her back as they kissed, keeping things slow and gradually building her pleasure as he poured every ounce of the love he felt for her into every caress, every kiss. His breathing grew labored as his fingers slipped up into her hair, cradling her head as he kissed her breathless.

"Bruce…" she moaned his name as she tilted her head, offering more of herself to him as he planted biting kisses along her throat and collarbone.

She began to squirm on his lap, her knees gripping his thighs as she stroked his sides before renewing her exploration of his chest. He moaned as she shifted her position over him, her mouth finding his nipple. She raked her teeth over it before sucking hard, her tongue sweeping over it.

Bruce's hands moved to grip her backside as he tilted his head back against his chair, gasping with the pleasure that shot through his body like an electrical current before settling low in his pelvis. He had to have her now before he lost his mind, finding relief and release in her.

His fingers slipped beneath the edge of her lingerie, stroking her backside before lifting the lacy material up. She pulled back long enough to allow him to slowly pull the lingerie over her head, his predatory gaze roaming over her perfect form.

Tossing the lacy material aside, his mouth latched on to her full breast, his hands moving back to her hips. Diana moaned something throaty as her hands settled on the back of his head, keeping him where she wanted him as he devoured her with his mouth and tongue. She moved her hips, grinding against him and causing him to increase his ministrations.

She reached for the waistband of his shorts, pulling the strings loose and freeing him from its confine. She guided him to her entrance, both of them growing more and more desperate to be connected once more. She cried out her pleasure as he once again invaded her body, stretching her to accommodate his impressive girth.

Her hands left his hair, one settling on his shoulder, the other finding the back of his chair. She began to rock her hips, working him deeper and deeper inside of her until she fully enveloped his engorged member. He was so hot and hard inside of her, causing her to squirm and wiggle as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Diana…" he panted her name, sucking in a deep breath in an effort to keep from falling apart right there.

Her lips crashed into his as she kissed him hard, savoring this intimacy and the deeper level of understanding that they had reached tonight. He had opened up to her tonight, showing her his fears and she found she loved him even more for it. She was desperate to show him that love now.

She began to move her hips, rocking against him and further setting him on fire as she made love to him. She murmured her love for him as she kissed behind his ear, creating a sensual path along his throat. Her fingers gripped the back of her chair harder as he raised his hips to meet each of her downward movements, feeling him delve even deeper inside of her.

She paused to rotate her hips, causing him to groan, his breath catching in his chest as his head fell back. He swore he was going to black out if he didn't find his release soon, but he was determined to make sure she came before him. She deserved as much pleasure he could possibly give her, his love for her permeating every fiber of his being.

He fisted her hair in his hand as he tilted her head to the side, his lips finding her pulse point. She cried out as his other hand began to stroke her center, causing her to almost lose her rhythm as inexplicable pleasure shot through her. She came with a strangled cry, Bruce gripping her hips and holding her down as he pumped up into her several times before coming with a panting groan of relief.

She collapsed against him, his arms wrapping firmly around her trembling form as he tilted his head to kiss her. "I love you…Diana," he murmured, breathing labored. "I sorry I ruined our honeymoon. I just…I love you so much…it scares me sometimes."

She brushed her nose against his as she caressed his chest, her lips grazing his. "I love you too, Bruce, and you didn't ruin anything," she reassured him, caressing his cheek. "I just appreciate you talking to me instead of shutting me out. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

He held her close, the feel of the tropical breeze against their skin slick with sweat a sweet relief to the fire that still smoldered between them. "I know," he admitted. "You just might need to beat me over the head sometimes to remind me of that."

Her lips curled into a warm smile as she rested her forehead against his brow. "I'd be more than happy to beat it into you to help you remember."

"I'm sure you would," he replied with a mock grimace as he tightened his arms around her.

"Let's go eat," she suggested. "I'm starving. You wore me out today."

"I hope you're not too worn out for later tonight…or now," he teased as he stood to his feet, keeping himself buried inside of her as he began to carry her towards the ocean.

"I love how you think, husband," she agreed with a sultry kiss.

Bruce paused on the sandy beach to kick off his shorts before entering the warm water with his wife, the last rays of sunlight dancing across the top of the ocean as they kissed.


	7. Retribution and Rum

**TITLE** **:** Retribution and Rum

 **AUTHOR** **:** LOTSlover

 **CHARACTERS** **:** Batman / Wonder Woman

 **RATING** **:** T

 **WARNINGS** **:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

 **SUMMARY** **:** Sequel to Sunsets and Sangria, a terrible accident leads to a realization. BMWW

 **Retribution and Rum**

"You need to take a break."

"I'm fine." Her curt response was sharp and dismissive, her focus never wavering despite the worried visitor standing before her.

"You're not…" His voice trailed off with an exasperated huff, strangled with emotion as his throat clenched painfully. "Diana, you're not fine. You nearly—"

"Don't, Kal," she angrily warned him in a deadly low voice, finally tearing her gaze away to level her friend with a frightening glare that very nearly made him flinch. "I know what I did."

"Diana…" he began, unsure of what to say at this point. What could he say at a moment like this especially after what everything that had happened?

She'd had enough of his intrusion into her private hell, wanting to just be left alone right now. "I'm not leaving him so don't bother asking me again."

She slowly turned her attention back to the man lying in the bed beside her. She glanced down at his hand in hers. It felt so limp and lifeless…so unlike the strength his hands usually held. It was unnerving to her in an unexpected way, her every breath choked with unshed tears that refused to go away.

Clark watched her for a long moment, his shoulders sagging in defeat. He pinched the bridge of his noise as he struggled to rein in his emotions. He knew it was pointless to argue with her or try to force her to leave, but he'd had to try after what had happened. They were his best friends.

"Can I at least get you something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," she simply stated, her voice devoid of emotion. It sounded as dead as she felt inside.

He felt so helpless standing there in the infirmary, watching his friends suffering like this. There wasn't a damn thing he could do for either of them and it was killing him inside. Actually, he realized that there was something he could still do at that moment, something that needed taken care of. There was a lunatic that he needed to see if he was going to live or not.

If he didn't, no one could really blame her.

"I'll be back to check on you later, Diana," he softly told her.

She only nodded her head, her focus on her husband lying so silently in the hospital bed. She couldn't look away, afraid that he would slip away from her and into the Elysium Fields if she did. She couldn't lose him, not now…not after finally having what she had wanted most. It had only been a little over a month since they had been married and now she was sitting by his bed, praying that he wouldn't leave her.

On their honeymoon, Bruce had confessed how scared he had been of losing her now that his life was finally complete. It was she who had reassured him that they would both fight with all they had to return to each other no matter what occurred. She'd had no idea at the time that she would need him to do that for her so soon after that conversation.

Tears burned in her eyes as the events of yesterday flashed through her mind's eye, but she refused to allow those tears to fall. She leaned towards him, her chin coming to rest on the side of his bed as she watched over him. She gently stroked his hair from his forehead, silently willing him to open his eyes and look at her once more.

Even though pale, he was still the most handsome man that she had ever met. No one could ever compare to him in her eyes. Whether it was the black hair, his strong jaw, or his piercing blue eyes that made her melt on the inside, she wasn't certain, but she knew that she loved every part that made him Bruce Wayne.

"Please, Bruce," she murmured as she watched him for any signs that he even heard her. "Please don't make me live without you."

Several moments passed by as she waited, her only response the steady beeping of the monitors and nothing else. It caused the unwanted tears to rise with a fierce vengeance again. This time she didn't attempt to stop them. She no longer had the strength to.

A missing Batman.

A run down amusement park.

The Joker.

A gunshot that reverberated straight through to her heart.

It had all happened so fast— the Joker's obnoxious cackle, Bruce taking a direct hit to the chest, her flying straight for the psychotic clown with murder blazing hot and hungry in her eyes. No amount of Kevlar could have protected Bruce from that gunshot and no god or goddess in this world could have stopped her from administering retribution in that moment.

 _Her fingers clutched his throat in the next instant, her chest heaving with the raw grief that raked across her soul like talons. Frantic fury coursed through her like blistering lava spewing from a volcano as she seethed. Trembling with the wrath that now possessed her; she found herself nose to nose with the man that had just killed her husband, her fingers constricting around his throat._

" _You…are…going…to die," she hissed something low and dangerous as tears blurred her vision of the sadistic clown with the wicked grin._

 _She was prepared to unleash full retribution on the lunatic that had been tormenting Bruce for so many years, hurting him at every turn in his attempts to break him. What he'd done to Jason and Tim had been deplorable, but this…this was something she couldn't begin to accept._

 _She watched with satisfaction as the color slowly began to drain from his chalky face, his eyes bugging out as he struggled for his next breath. He clawed at her fingers in an effort to get her to release the death-grip she had on him, but it was useless. This was his end._

 _Keeping a firm hold on his throat, she pulled him back only to slam him hard against the wall and nearly knocking him unconscious from the force of the blow. She gritted her teeth against the unrelenting pain that gripped her chest, stealing her breath as well as her judgment in that moment._

 _Silent tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped from her jaw. The crushing grief of believing that Bruce was dead was next to unbearable, nearly taking her legs out from under her as she repeatedly banged Joker's head against that wall. She struggled to reconcile Bruce's beliefs about killing with what she wanted more than anything in that agonizing moment._

Diana looked over at Bruce, knowing that he never wanted her to kill especially for him, but in that singular moment all she had wanted was Joker's blood on her hands…to make him suffer for stealing the one person that meant absolutely everything to her. It caused overwhelming regret to rise in her throat, feeling as though she had failed him in the worst way imaginable. Would he still love her if he knew?

"I'm so sorry, Bruce," she tearfully whispered, pausing to swallow hard, "but I wanted to kill him. I wanted him dead."

 _Releasing him, Diana allowed the Joker to slide to the ground, barely conscious and gasping for air that she had denied him. She had leaned over him, her fist connecting with his face. Blood poured from his broken nose, trickled from the corner of his mouth. His lips parted with a coughing cackle, his teeth coated in blood._

" _You pack…quite a punch…Wonderbabe," Joker sputtered. "You're almost…as much fun…as Bats was."_

" _You haven't felt true pain yet," she seethed, her hands going for his throat again._

 _She could've snapped his neck with the flick of her wrist, but instead she wanted to take her time with him. She wanted him to look into her eyes and see the anguish and pain that he'd caused as he struggled to draw a breath that she would never allow him to have._

" _Diana!"_

 _Ignoring the sound of Superman's voice, she gritted her teeth as she pressed her thumb a little deeper into his windpipe. "He has to die!" she cried._

 _The feel of Superman's hands roughly grabbing her from behind and pulling her away forced her to release her hold on the Joker's throat. The Joker sputtered and cackled as he gasped for air. "You're a…firecracker. You had me believing…you were…really going…to kill me."_

 _With a scream of pure fury, Diana managed to wrestle free from Superman's powerful hold, lunging for the deranged clown who was struggling to remain conscious. Her fist found his abdomen and chest before grabbing his arm and nearly wrenching it from the socket as Superman suddenly wrapped his powerful arms around her in a vice-like grip, keeping her from ripping Joker apart piece by piece._

" _Diana! Stop!" Superman cried. "Flash said Batman is still alive! We have to get him out of here."_

 _Somehow, Kal's words managed to cut through the blood-thirst that consumed her, forcing logic back to the surface once more. She swiftly tore free from Kal's hold on her, rushing to Batman's side. She gently pulled him into her arms, cradling him and holding him close as they were immediately transported directly to the Watchtower infirmary._

That had been over twenty-eight hours ago.

Diana reminded herself that Bruce was strong with a warrior spirit just like her. He would fight with everything that was within him to return to her. He had to. No other outcome was acceptable to her. She leaned close to him, pressing her forehead against his temple as her eyes fell closed, sending another flurry of silent prayers to her gods and goddesses.

"I love you, Bruce…I love you so much," she murmured, her fingers repeatedly stroking his hair. "Please don't make me raise our child without you."

She pressed her lips against his cheek, her tears wetting his face as she drew a shuddering gasp in an effort to pull herself together. This was not how an Amazon warrior was trained to conduct herself, but so wasn't an Amazon right now. She was a wife, a lover, and a best friend…the mother of his unborn child.

The thought of raising their baby without him broke her heart and soul. She fought against the urge to crawl into the bed with him, the longing to hold him in her arms and hear the steady beat of his heart as she laid her head on his chest. Instead, she sat back in her chair, wiping away her tears with the back sof her hands as another unwanted visitor entered the infirmary.

"How's he doing, Wondy?"

"He's still in a coma," she softly replied, refusing to look away from her husband.

She heard the sound of a chair's legs scrapping along the floor as Flash pulled it up before her, setting something down on the small table to her left. "I'm sorry we couldn't get to him sooner," he told her, fully feeling the weight of their failure in getting to him quicker.

She finally lifted her head, gazing at him with eyes filled with such anguish. "It's not your fault," she murmured, afraid to test her voice any further as she shook her head.

Flash did his best to keep his emotions in check, but it was more than difficult. It had been one of the worst scenes that he'd ever witnessed—watching Batman shot by that large gun the Joker had rigged up, hearing Diana's scream of pure rage as she targeted the demented clown. It was something that would no doubt revisit him in his sleep.

"The Joker got what he deserved," he ventured.

"He deserved far worse," she bitterly said without looking up.

"I brought some Rum," he feebly informed her; unsure of what else he could say to try to make her feel any better. "It's all I had left from my secret stash. I haven't had a chance to restock it since the party we threw up here while you and Bats were on your honeymoon."

Diana smiled softly, tears returning to her eyes with the mention of her honeymoon. It had been magical. She would never forget the week that she had been able to spend all alone with him—no duties, no responsibilities, no alter egos. It had been just them and it had been perfect in every way imaginable.

She dipped her head as she quickly brushed away a tear. The feel of his hand on her knee brought her back to the infirmary. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't, Diana," he gently said, pulling his mask back and revealing eyes filled with tears of his own, his red hair sticking up at odd angles. "Bruce is going to pull through this. He's too stubborn to stay down for long. Besides, he loves you too much to ever leave you. He's head over Bat ears in love with you. We all knew it long before he ever admitted it."

"Thanks, Wally," she replied.

"Come on…bottoms up," he encouraged her, nudging a glass towards her as he poured one for himself. "It'll make you feel better."

"I don't think anything could make me feel better except for Bruce opening his eyes," she told him. "Anyway, the last time I drank alcohol, I got blinding drunk, remember? I'd rather not repeat that humiliation."

"Yah, but it all worked out," Wally pointed out. "You got Bats in the end so drink up."

"I…I can't, Wally," she maintained, averting her eyes as a warm flush colored her cheeks.

"Just a teeny-tiny drink between friends can't hurt," he tried again. "I mean it's just—"

"Wally…" she began, shaking her head and pursing her lips.

Flash's eyes abruptly widened, his mouth falling open in sudden realization. "Wondy!" he nearly cried as he sat bolt upright in his seat. "Are you and Bats having a Bat baby?"

Diana bit at her bottom lip as she shyly tucked a raven lock behind her ear. No one outside of the Wayne household knew that she was pregnant. They had been planning on informing the League of her condition and leave of absence from active duty next week at the Founders' meeting, relegating her to Watchtower duties only.

"You are!" Flash exclaimed, flopping back in his chair in shock. "I can tell from the look on your face. There's going to be a little Wonder-Bat running around. That means I'm going to be an uncle. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Keep your voice down," she cautioned him. "No one knows yet…well, except for maybe J'onn. He's been smiling at me a lot for the last week so I have a feeling he figured it out. We won't know if it's a boy or a girl for a couple of months, but Bruce thinks it's a girl."

"Sorry," he apologized; looking around to make sure they were still alone in Bruce's private room in the med bay. "I promise I won't tell a single soul…scout's honor."

Diana tilted her head in affection, a slight curl to her lips despite the sorrow that still swam in her eyes. "Wally, everyone knows you have the biggest mouth in the entire galaxy."

"If he talks…break his legs."

Diana felt instant tears prick her eyes with the familiar rasping voice that she was so dear to her. Even though muffled by the breathing mask, it was the most wonderful sound that she'd ever heard. "Bruce?" she whispered, praying she hadn't dreamt it, turning to look at him.

"Bats!" Wally cried. "You're awake! I'm going to go tell everyone! They've been worried sick!"

Flash was out the door before either of them could say a word. "I thought I'd lost you," she tearfully confessed as she moved to sit on the edge of his bed, her hand coming to rest on his cheek.

He smiled weakly, his eyes momentarily falling closed with the press of her hand against the curve of his face. He'd feared that he'd never feel it again when he'd first been shot, consciousness threatening to drag him away from her. He had been positive that he wasn't going to survive this round with the Joker. The only thing he could think about as he'd laid on that concrete floor struggling for his next breath was that he'd never know Diana's touch again, never see the birth of their child.

He reached up to touch her face, erasing her tears with the tips of his fingers. "Don't cry, Princess," he murmured.

"I thought I was going to have to go straight to Tartarus in order to get you back," she lightly teased as she gently stroked his hair along his forehead, but there was no trace of humor in her voice or on her face.

"I'm not anxious to meet my father-in-law again," he quipped, trying to lighten the mood and reassure her that he was all right. "I'd rather stay here with you if you don't mind."

"I'd like that," she softly said, drawing closer to him. She kissed his cheek, a stray tear falling on his face.

Bruce pulled his breathing mask off, the fingers of his right hand tangling in her hair as he drew her to him for a real kiss. He wanted to feel the softness of her lips against his, fearing when he'd been shot by the Joker that he never would be able to kiss her again.

Diana kissed him softly…slowly, afraid that he'd shatter into a million pieces if she kissed him the way that she ached to. She broke the kiss all too soon for his liking if his look of disappointment was any indication, but she knew that he needed to rest right now.

She hated seeing him like this—so weak and broken…so very mortal. It just brought home once more the reality of what she was, how she would more than likely outlive him. She didn't think now that she could deal with that, not like she had initially told herself before they had been married.

He stared at her for several long moments, drinking in every single minute detail of what made her his Diana. He reached up to touch her again, wanting more than anything to erase her anguish. He tried to pull her in for another kiss, but she refused him.

"You can kiss me all you want once you're better," she reassured him as she caressed his jaw.

He leveled her with a fierce Batglare, but it failed to deliver the same measure of intimidation that it had held before he had been shot. "That never worked before and it's definitely not going to work now," she told him.

"You still have a lot of explaining to do, Princess," he said, his glare not diminishing in the least.

"For what?" she asked, almost fearful that he knew what she had done to the Joker. She knew he was going to find out sooner than later. She just hoped that he could learn to forgive her for it.

"For coming after me," he replied. "I thought we agreed that you weren't supposed to be going out on missions until after the baby was born."

"Stop getting yourself into trouble and then I won't have to come after you," she retorted with a smile that didn't quite reach her azure eyes.

He noticed the guilt that swam in those blue orbs now dulled with the heartache that still lingered within her. He could tell she was holding something back and he had a feeling he knew what it was. "Talk to me, Diana," he simply requested. "What happened with the Joker?"

She held his gaze as her eyes grew moist once more, fighting the overwhelming urge to look away. It wasn't necessarily that she regretted her actions as she knew that her husband wouldn't agree with what she did...what she had almost done.

"I almost killed him," she whispered. "I wanted him dead."

"Diana…" he murmured her name with a small frown, taking her hand once more.

"I tried to kill him," she continued, her eyes falling closed as her chin fell to her chest in obvious defeat. "I thought he had taken you away from me and I wanted him to pay for it with his life. I beat him, strangled him…was prepared to crush his windpipe."

"You didn't though," he told her.

"Don't you understand?" she cried with sudden emotion as she pulled her hand free from his grasp. "I tried to kill him, Bruce. If Kal hadn't pulled me off him, he would be dead right now and it would have been because of me.

"I knew how you felt about killing, but I didn't care in that moment. I was just so blinded by rage and grief that all I could think about was making him suffer…to make him hurt just as badly as I was hurting. I had my hands around his throat and I…"

Her voice trailed off as she drew a shuddering sob, the tears beginning to fall once more. She would understand it if he hated her for what she tried to do, but it would crush her if he rejected her completely for her actions.

The feel of his fingers caressing her cheek caused her to finally look up and meet his eyes that were filled with nothing but love and understanding. "It's all right, Princess…I understand," he reassured her. "After what Joker did to Jason and Barbara, I nearly lost it, but after what he did to Tim, I wanted him dead. I had never wanted to kill someone so badly in my life."

"But you didn't," she pointed out.

"No, but I wasn't raised on an island of warrior women who were taught to kill in order to survive," he reminded her. "You were trained your whole life to be a warrior. It was instilled in you from the moment you drew your first breath along with a heart with the capacity to love deeper than I ever thought was possible. While I don't condone killing, I understand how hard it had to have been for you to fight that desire after what he did to me."

"I thought he'd taken you away from me," she whispered, drawing a shuddering breath in an effort to rein in her emotions.

Bruce took her hand in his, his piercing blue eyes reassuring her that he understood her pain. She had never seen in another's eyes what she saw in Bruce's. Just the way that he looked at her could make her weak in the knees. No one else had ever been able to do that to her.

"Come here, Princess," he beckoned her, gently tugging on her arm.

Diana came willingly, allowing him to pull her into his bed with him. She carefully settled on his right side, being careful of his IV as well as his gunshot wound. He wrapped his right arm around her, savoring the feel of her pressed against the entire length of him once more. His hand came to rest against her abdomen, still amazed that they were going to have a baby.

"How's our baby girl?" he asked.

Diana chuckled softly as she pressed her lips against his jaw. "Why are you so convinced that we're having a girl?"

"Because I'm Batman," he teased. "I know everything."

"Bruce, we won't know for a couple of months yet."

"I know I'm right…I'm always right," he maintained, his eyes growing heavy despite his best efforts.

Diana caressed his jaw, so thankful that he was going to be all right. "Sleep, my Dark Knight," she told him. "I'll be here when you wake up."

His whispered words of love were answered with her own as she replaced his breathing mask, her fingertips lightly tracing the outline of his face. Resting her head on his shoulder once more, she carefully slipped her arm around his torso, relieved to have her life back.

Her eyes fell closed, sleep claiming her as the muted television on the wall in the corner posted an important news bulletin update along the bottom of the screen. The Joker was still in a coma at Gotham General, doctors announcing that a complete recovery was highly unlikely.

 **THE END?**

 **A/N: This was the last chapter that I had planned for this short series. If you want more, I can try to come up with more chapters, but you have to let me know. I intentionally wanted a darker tone for this series and I hope that came through. Thank you all for following along! :)**


End file.
